Learn to fly!
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Series of oneshots, twoshots and songfics...Some will have pairings, some won't. Seigaku friendship...All will feature Ryoma with a male, so fluffy shounen ai will be present...Next up: The Pillar pair
1. broken royal pair: Learn to fly

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own PoT, the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. _

**Warnings:**_ male x male relationships..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When you feel the dream is over  
Feel the world is on your shoulders  
and you lost the strength to carry on**_

_**Even though the walls may crumble  
and you find you always stumble through  
Remember never to surrender to the dark.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryoma leaned against the fence, his eyes hidden beneath the rim of his white fila cap, lips drawn in a small frown and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black school pants. All in all he looked like his usual self but for the people who knew the prince, knew that something was troubling the younger boy and because of his reserve and stand-offish personality, the regulars knew he wasn't about to go and tell them his problems so they could go and help him.

Seigaku's acrobatic turned to stare at the younger male with a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips, his worry for the baby of the team apparent as he turned to look at his best friend who was standing beside him, "Ne, Fujiko-chan?"

"Saa...What is Eijiko-chan?" Fuji returned with a smile, upon seeing his best friends pout, his smile widened. Really Eiji was just so cute sometimes.

"It's ochibi-chan..." Eiji trailed off and turned to look back in the direction there youngest friend was standing his back faced towards them so they couldn't see his face. Fuji turned towards the said person and the smile he wore dimmed a bit. Yes he had noticed that the usually bratty and stubborn boy was more solemn lately. And no one knew the reason for it

Momoshiro who was walking past heard the last part and looked at the red head, "What's wrong with Echizen?": he questioned a bit too loudly which earned him the attention of the rest of the regulars, sans the one person they were speaking about.

Echizen Ryoma remained oblivious to the going ons as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Oishi rushed over, "What's going on? Is something with with Echizen-kun?" he questioned turning his green eyes towards the smaller boy and was about to walk over when Eiji latched onto his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What's going on here? Why aren't you guys practicing?" called Tezuka crossing his arms, his stern glare focused on the group. Kaidoh, Taka and Inui beside him. "And what is this about Echizen?"

Eiji shrugged and looked at the hunched form of their ochibi, "I think somethings been bugging him. Or maybe he and Atobe got into a fight!"

The rest of the regulars turned and stared at the boy in question. And yes indeed there was definitely something wrong with their baby boy. The thing is, what...

What was troubling him?

Did Atobe do something to him?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end **_

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly**_

_**Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryoma walked out of the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist and quickly walked over to his locker to change into his school uniform. Noticing that his friend wasn't present, a sigh escaped the young prince's lips as he collapsed upon the bench. He knew that his friends/ teammates were worried about him but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. It hurt to think about it and he didn't know what his friends would do upon hearing the news.

Each of them treated him like a younger brother and in turn he looked up to them not just as his friends and senpai tachi. He looked up to them like older brothers. And he knew they were protective over him after all he was the baby of the team. Of their small family. His head was bent forward, greenish-black hair fell into his face, little droplets of water fell from the strands to run down his face, eyes closed and hands clenching the edges of the wooden bench tightly. A single thought of 'why/' echoing in his head.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In your head, so many questions  
the truth is your possession  
the answer lies within your heart **_

_**You will see the doors are open  
If you only dare to hope and you**_

_**will find a way to fight  
the fears that kept you down**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eiji-senpai, why did you drag us all back here?" whined Momoshiro.

Eiji turned and stared at his junior with a exasperated stare, "Because Momo-chan, we forgot ochibi. His all alone in the clubroom!" he yelled at the second year. "Remember, ochibi-chan said that he was going to take a shower."

"Eh, your right!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Oishi as he ran forward while grabbing the keys. "I can't believe we forgot about him!"

"Saa...calm down Oishi. We weren't gone for more than three minutes, Ryo-chan could still be taking a shower." smiled Fuji from his spot beside Taka.

Oishi placed the key in the lock and turned it before slamming the door opened. "Ryoma!"

The rest of the regulars stepped inside the room but stopped upon seeing the sight that greeted them. On the bench, sat the baby of the team, nothing unusual about that. No, the thing that worried them was the sight of the younger boy shaking uncontrollably or the soft sobs that escaped his throat.

"Ryoma!" whispered Oishi as he took a step forward.

Hearing his name, Ryoma quickly jumped to his feet and wiped the tears from his face before grabbing his white cap and shoving onto his head, making sure the brim was low enough to hide his face. He grabbed his bags and went to leave when Tezuka stepped forward to block him from leaving.

"Ryoma. You have been off for a while now. We are worried for you. Is their something wrong?"

Ryoma looked up, eyes rimmed red, and shook his head, before moving to walk past his captain but was stopped when Fuji wrapped an arm around his shoulder causing him to turn his head to look at the brunette whose eyes were opened, staring at him with so much intensity that it cause boy wonder to advert his gaze but made no more move to leave the clubroom.

"Ryo-chan. What is wrong?" asked Fuji "We are your friends. You can tell us anything. We are not going to turn away from you, Ryoma."

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

'_**Cos if you turn another page  
you will see that's not the way  
the story has to end **_

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly**_

_**Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryoma shook his head and dropped his bag to the floor and heavily fell against Fuji who wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Ryoma buried his face into the brunettes shoulder and choked out a sob.

Fuji's arms tightened his hold upon the boy. "Ryoma"

The rest of the Seigaku regulars shared a worried and concern filled glance before they circled around the baby of their teams, each offering their own form of comfort to him.

"Why? Why didn't he love me?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Looking at your situation  
there's so much that you can do  
nows the time to make your stand  
this is just an observation  
in the end it's up to you  
the future's in your hands**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The regulars shared a glance.

It was a well known fact that Ryoma was dating Atobe Keigo, the diva of Hyotei, for almost three-four years seeing as Atobe had asked boy wonder to be his boyfriend when he was in his second year of junior high and it was half-way through his first year of high school.

Ryoma was going to refuse the date offer but with prompting from his friends and teammates he had accepted the offer and they had been together ever since.

"Who doesn't love you ochibi?" whispered Eiji as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma from behind.

"Kei....go" chocked out Ryoma "He doesn't love me."

Fuji looked up and met the surprised looks from his friends before he looked down at Ryoma, "What makes you say that, Ryoma. Did Atobe say something to you?"

Ryoma sniffed and nodded his head.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And if you need to find a way back  
Feel you're on the wrong track  
Give it time, you'll learn to fly**_

_**Tomorrow is a new day  
And you will find your own way  
You'll be stronger with each tear that you cry  
Then you'll learn to fly**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"He said, he never really loved me. He was only with me because I had traits that reminded him of Akutagawa. His the person, Keigo really loves." Ryoma sniffed and tightened his hold upon Fuji. "I didn't do anything to him. Why did he do it. Why did he make me love him than do this to me."

All the reserves that Ryoma held upon not breaking down and crying, crumbled as his shoulders shook violently within Eiji and Fuji's hold. And the sobs of a broken heart was heard throughout the clubroom.

The rest of the regulars wrapped their own arms around Ryoma, forming a group hug. Each showing the small boy that they were there for him. That he was not alone. And each vowing to have a talk with the Hyotei buchou for his behavior towards their baby boy.

"Ochibi" whispered Eiji "Just cry ochibi. We are here for you!"

"We are not leaving you Ryoma!" replied Fuji

"You have eight support pillars here. And we will always be here. You can come to us with anything!" .

Ryoma sobs tore at the older males hearts,

Eiji closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes, hating the fact the younger boy was in so much pain. Oishi wrapped his arms around Eiji while also touching Ryoma offering both boys comfort.

"I know it hurts now, Ryoma." whispered Tezuka "You had your grief bottled up for a while now. So right now, the only thing you can do is cry. Release your anguish tonight Ryoma. For tomorrow is a new day and you will never know what it will bring you." his hand placed on the boys head.

Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui and Taka each had a hand placed Ryoma's arms offering their own silent comfort.

More sobs were heard.

Fuji rubbed Ryoma's back "You will become stronger because of this, Ryoma and in time, you'll learn to fly." he whispered into the boys ear. Blue eyes closed as he rubbed his check against the left side of there baby's head

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**Give it time  
Then you'll learn to fly**_

_**Give it time…**_

_**Then You'll learn to Fly**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

After several minutes of none stop crying, and sniffles, the group realized that their baby boy had cried himself into exhaustion. And lay sleeping in Eiji and Fuji's arm.

Eiji extracted himself from Ryoma and clung onto Oishi with his head burrowed in the fuku-buchou's stomach, while Fuji sat down with boy wonder lying in his lap. The rest of the team stood around, silently not knowing what to do.

Fuji who had been staring at Ryoma's tear stained face looked up. "Hyotei's buchou is going to pay for this. How dare he hurt Ryoma! His going to regret ever daring to use our Ryoma-chan for a replacement" spoke Fuji "Ryoma is no ones replacement. And that diva is going to learn the hard way why no one misses with the Seigaku tennis teams baby boy!"

What Fuji said was a threat, a promise for revenge and instead of getting the usual reprimand that he would have usually gotten from Oishi and Tezuka was not spoken, and in it's place was two nods of agreement while the rest of the team loudly proclaimed their own set of agreement.

Fuji opened his eyes. "Tezuka, tomorrow, schedule a practice match with Hyotei. I want everyone to act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Knowing that....monkey king, he'd know Ryoma wasn't the type to tell people his problems so he wouldn't suspect that we knew of what he did."

"Aa" Tezuka inclined his head showing he understood what the tensai was up to.

Inui nodded his head. "I see what you are getting at Fuji. A confrontation using tennis."

Fuji nodded his head to what Inui said.

"Let's do it, nya!" came Eiji's muffled voice as he pulled his head up to look at his friends. "Let's make that monkey king pay for hurting our ochibi-chan!"

Oishi and Taka wasn't one to condone violence, they usually tried to prevent it, but what Atobe had done was uncalled for. So he had to pay.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou!" came the stern reply from their captain.

"Of course, buchou" was the immediate response as the group stood up, while Tezuka lifting the baby of the team into his arms.

"Let's spend the night at my house, nya. My parents and siblings aren't going to be home so we can have the house to ourselves. Ochibi can rest and we can plot revenge."

Fuji smiled, eyes opening. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

_**....Tsuzuku....**_

**_Hope you liked it..._**

**_Review..._**

**_xKagi-chanx_**


	2. Seigaku friendship

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT, the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. _

**Warnings:** _male x male relationships..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Atobe Keigo sighed shaking his head as he observed his team. It has been almost two weeks since he told Ryoma he wanted to break up. That he didn't love him, that he was just a replacement for Jirou and at first that was the case. Ryoma and Jirou though worlds apart, were oddly alike.

They both held a childlike innocence, that are not found in a lot of people their age. Both found boredom in things that did not interest them but when something or someone does gain their attention, they got excited. They live for the challenge. The last thing that made them the same in his eyes was the way they could just sleep, anywhere, It made no difference. And how innocent and adorable both were when sleeping.

That is what caught his attention. He was hooked when he first saw Ryoma sleeping under the shade of a tree in his second year of Junior high. It reminded him painfully of Jirou who had left Tokyo upon graduating middle school to live in another part of the city to attend high school there. And with his move, Jirou felt the need to break off their relationship.

It crushed him and in his search for peace, he saw Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku's buchou sleeping, peacefully under the shade of a Sakura tree... and to him, it was like watching Jirou. So he acted. He asked him out. And with help from Ryoma's friends, Seigaku's boy wonder had accepted the offer for a date, albeit reluctantly at first, but just like in tennis and life. An Atobe always got what they want. So it was no surprise when he had obtained what other people had sought after. He had gained Echizen Ryoma's heart.

Atobe clenched his fist. His eyes looked upwards towards the heavens as if asking for something. Lips trembling, the young Atobe bowed his head. He didn't know when It happened. But he had fallen in love with that brat. More in love with him than he had ever thought possible.

Then that fateful day, two weeks ago, word had reached him that Akutagawa Jirou was being transferred into the school. He was coming back. Upon reaching the tennis courts that day, he was meant with the anxious expressions of his team. Each of them having taken a liking towards Ryoma and none of them wanted to see the little boy get hurt.

Shishido was the first to ask what he would do now that Jirou was coming back. He had replied, and the team looked disgruntled. It wasn't the fact that they didn't like Jirou for they did. It was just they cared for Ryoma as well and knew that this would hurt him. A lot. After all Atobe Keigo was the first boyfriend that the brat prince himself had and it was a relationship that lasted for almost four years.

"Keigo!" whispered Jirou walking over "Are you okay?"

Atobe glanced at the orange haired boy before a smile graced his lips. "Ore-sama is fine, Jirou!"

Jirou smiled before cuddling up with his buchou and closing his eyes.

Raising his hands Atobe ran his fingers through the orange strands before leaning forward and lying a kiss upon his head. 'Ore-sama is sorry Ryoma. ore-sama did love you, really did. But ore-sama loves Jirou more.' Burying his face into Jirou's hair, Atobe released the tears that were building within his eyes. 'So sorry!'

Jirou mumbled something and burrowed deeper into his captains chest. "Hm, Keigo...Love you!"

Atobe rose his head, briefly, teeth biting on his lower lip, tears clinging to his lashes. "And ore-sama loves you to Jirou. And ore-sama is happy that you came back." he whispered raising a hand to wipe tears off his face before tightening his hold upon the volley specialist.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gakuto clung onto Oshitari's arm as the both of them observed the pair, beside them were Shishido , Choutarou, Kabaji and Hiyoshi.

"Did you hear anything about Ryoma-kun?" Choutarou asked worriedly looking over towards Oshitari who was the closest to the Seigaku's baby boy.

Pushing his glasses up, the blue haired tensai shook his head. "I have not. But if I know Seigaku, they would have found out something was wrong with Ryoma and when they find out be sure to expect a call for a practice match. They will try to lure Atobe there knowing he would not object to a match."

"Should we intervene, I mean this is our buchou." whispered Choutarou wringing the hem of his shirt.

"It's a hard choice. We've got our captain who we all care for and look up to, but we care for Ryoma-kun as well. And the boy must be hurting, after all Keigo practically told the kid, he was a replacement or Jirou. That Ryoma meant nothing to him and had actually had the audacity to walk over to Jirou and kiss him while Ryoma-kun was still within sight, like he wasn't hurting already." whispered Gakuto with a huff "At that moment, I had hated buchou especially when I saw the heartbroken look on his face." The Hyotei acrobat buried his face into Oshitari's arm with blue haired tensai patting the red heads back.

"Usu" came the agreement from Kabaji.

"See, if Kabaji agrees." murmured Gakuto.

Just then the sound of a phone was heard and the group look over towards their buchou watched at the purple head diva picked up his phone and placed it by his ears. They saw him nod a couple of times before saying something and than closing the phone.

"I wonder what that was about!"

As i hearing the question Atobe spoke out.

"Tezuka wants to schedule a practice match for later today." came Keigo's voice causing the six other regulars to look at each other.

"It sounds like they found out about Atobe-buchou and Ryoma-kun!" whispered Ohtori

"Well let's go warm up and get ready for the hell that Fuji and the others will unleash." Oshitari sighed.

"Hopefully it won't be too bad!" replied Ohtori

"With Fuji Syuusuke....you can never be too sure. Let's go!"

* * *

The regulars of Seigaku stopped what they were doing when whispers and murmurs were heard, and turned to see what all the fuss was about. Female screams of, 'Kyaa. Atobe-sama!' echoed around the tennis courts alerting them that the visitors were Hyotei.

Fuji's smile brightened at that. He had been waiting for this since finding out what Atobe had done to their baby. Atobe is about to wish he had never dared to use their baby as a replacement.

The rest of the regulars had stopped what they were doing and stood facing the entrance to the courts. Eiji had bounded over towards his best friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silently letting Fuji know that it was not yet time to confront Atobe.

They watched as Hyotei came into view. Atobe leading the group with Jirou on one side of him while Kabaji walked on the other side. Behind him was the rest of the team.

Oshitari, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Shishido, and Ohtori looked around the courts trying to spot the little prince but they did not see him any-where.

Atobe strutted forward in his usually flashy way gaining attention from everyone he passed before he entered the gates to the courts.

"Be awed that ore-sama has taken time out of his busy schedule to allow plebeians such as Seigaku to have a practice match against our glorious selves." he called with an arrogant smirk while flipping his hair before sweeping his gaze across the courts as if looking for something or someone. "Ore-sama doesn't see Ryoma-kun. Where is he, ahn?"

Fuji bit his tongue but he wasn't the only one Eiji had tightened his grip on Fuji's shoulder, mouth twitching. Oishi and Taka gripped their racket, the latter being restrained from blurting anything out by the hold the fuku-buchou held on his shoulder. Inui tightened his grip on his pen and notebook. Kaidoh and Momo had to restrain themselves from yelling, well Momo had to restrain himself from yelling and cursing Atobe while Kaidoh resisted the urge to release a threatening hiss and from lunging at the diva. As for Tezuka, he looked normal as always but his team could tell he was angry by how tightly he was gripping his forearms, and by how deeply he was frowning.

Tezuka took a step forward, his voice carefully blank, hiding the resentment he held for the diva, "He has a fever so we decided he had to stay home from school today."

Atobe blinked his eyes before he slowly nodded his head, "Ore-sama sees. So...let's decide matches!"

"Yes, lets." smiled Fuji. And to those who didn't know the tensai well enough would have thought the smile was ordinary but to the Seigaku regulars they could tell that this smile was far different than his usual ones.

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during there practice matches, except that each of the Seigaku's player had won their matches with 6-0. Not even Atobe was spared as the Seigaku buchou mercilessly defeated the diva of Hyotei. But aside from that nothing rally strange happened which caused the Hyotei regulars, minus Atobe and Jirou, to loosen up thinking that maybe Seigaku hadn't found out what happened between Ryoma and Atobe.

"Saa...Atobe, what happened between out prince and yourself?"

Or maybe they were just waiting for the prefect time to strike. The six Hyotei regulars shared a glance before looking towards their captain and the Seigaku's tensai who had voiced the question.

Atobe looked over at Fuji with a raise brow, "What are you talking about Fuji, ahn? Ore-sama and the brat are fine. Why the sudden question?"

Glinting ice blue eyes bore into dark blue eyes.

"We know Atobe!" the stern voice of Tezuka was heard "There is no use in lying to us."

"Yeah. You broke our ochibi-chan's heart, you monkey king, nya" yelled Eiji as he clung onto Oishi tighter, resisting the building urge that he felt to pounce on the diva.

Atobe narrowed his eyes, "So the brat told you that we broke up, did he, ahn?"

Momoshiro clenched his fist at how easily Atobe had stated that, beside him he heard an aggressive hiss from Kaidoh, the sound of a pencil being dug into paper, and someone gripping the handle of a racket tightly.

"Ryoma, did not tell us anything, Atobe!" called Tezuka "We saw him crying his eyes out in the clubroom, last night when he thought he was alone."

"That's when he broke down and told us what happened" spoke Oishi

"But we had to coax it out of him." Fuji gritted his teeth. "How dare you!"

"This is between the brat and ore-sama. What happened between us has nothing to do with you. So stay out of this!"

"Why did you go after Ryoma-chan, huh, Atobe. Why the innocent? Ryoma did nothing horrible to you to deserve what you so ruthlessly done to him." Fuji dug his nails into his palm. His body trembling in rage.

"That's right, you have no idea how we felt last night." whispered Oishi as he clenched his fist tightly "To watch our baby boy, cry like he was. Body trembling, as he sobbed his heart out and the only thing he could say was why? why you didn't love him? And why you did what you did to him.?"

"You are a completely heartless bastard, Atobe. How dare you use him like that. A replacement, nya!" hissed Eiji

The Hyotei regulars looked from the angry Seigaku regulars to their buchou. Jirou was staring at the group with a serious expression, an arm wrapped around the diva's waist. Atobe had his head turned to the side.

"At first, my only intention towards Ry..Echizen was that he reminded me strongly of Jirou. I was hurt and heartbroken, when Jirou had to leave and with his departure came the end to our relationship." Atobe whispered. "I took a walk towards the street courts and came across Echizen sleeping beneath a tree, his arms tucked behind his head as he lay there, with no care in the world. So innocent."

"So you sought to destroy him is that it Atobe!"

Atobe shook his head, "I used him. The next day I went to Seigaku and asked him for a date. He said no but with your encouragements he decided to go out with me."

"We should have said no, at least than, he would not have been hurt." scowled Momoshiro.

Atobe turned towards the angry Seigaku regulars and stood up, "Whether you believe me or not, I did come to love Ry...Echizen. in my own way. I was content with him. But no matter how much I care for him, It does not amount to how much I loved and still love Jirou." he said turning and leaving, with Jirou wrapped in his arms.

The rest of the Hyotei regulars still sat in their seats not knowing what to do.

Oshitari stood up, "Please tell Ryoma-kun, that he is always welcome at my place. Let him know that he still as people there that cares for him. And also tell him to get better soon. There is a lot of people out there who loves him. I can name a few."

Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Kabaji, Shishido and Ohtori nodded their heads to what Oshitari said.

"Yuushi's right. Ryoma is always welcome at our places."

The Seigaku regulars stared at the six as they turned and followed after their buchou.

"I am not satisfied. We did not make that monkey suffer at all. He left before we could do any serious damage!" Fuji called crossing his arms.

"Let's go check on Ryoma-kun." Oishi said trying to distract Fuji, but he had to argue though. Atobe hadn't suffered nearly as much as they had hoped. But they had to go and check on their baby.

~..~..~..~

Ryoma lay curled in the center of Eiji's queen sized bed with one of the red heads teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. Eyes half-lidded as they stared at nothing in particular, that is until the sound of a door being opened was heard which caused him to turn his head towards it and watched as his friends filed in.

Oishi rushed forward and knelled beside the bed, placing a cool hand upon the boys forehead while taking in the light pink checks and the hazy looking golden eyes that were trying to stay open but failing as it kept closing.

The group smiled at how adorable their baby looked.

Eiji walked towards the bed and climbed upon while cuddling up against the boys back while Fuji smiled and followed Eiji's lead, slipping in front of boy wonder and wrapping an arm around his waist. The rest of the group followed suit, all making sure that Ryoma knew they were here and wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed lightly against the gentle stroking of Tezuka's fingers in his hair.

The group closed there eyes. They would always be here for each other. They would be each others wings when the world and the people in it decided to screw them over. .

Ryoma cracked open an eye and looked around the bed and for the first time since Atobe broke up with him, he smiled. He knew that should he ever fall again, his friends would be their to catch him. Like he would there for them. And he knew that in time he would learn to fly again. As long as his friends were always by his side.

**...End...**

_Well I hope that you enjoyed the second part....For those of you who reviewed thanks...and for those who didn't...well, like Ryoma would say, your all still **mada mada dane**...._

_Jodan...jodan..._

_Anyways, reviews are appreciated..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Neko Pair

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT, the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. _

**Warnings:** _male x male relationships..._

**Ryoma and Eiji**

This pairing was requested and thus dedicated to _**ANIMELUVER2008**..._Hope you enjoy Ani-chan!!

* * *

Fuji looked over at his friend who was sitting solemnly on the bench. His usual bubbly, hyper self was diminished to a sighing, gloomy mess. Ice blue eyes watched as the bright blue eyes of his red head friend looked over to a court and stared at the teams baby with a distant look in his eyes, a troubled expression on his face.

The tensai started towards his friend but stopped when he saw Oishi heading over there. With a smile Fuji leaned against the chain link fence and looked over towards Ryoma and Tezuka's match while keeping his ears trained on Eiji and Oishi's conversation.

He knew his best friend had a crush on the teams baby, heck the whole - well most of the team - knew about the crush except for Momo, Kaidoh and the boy himself, Echizen Ryoma. At first he found it amusing how his best friend had a crush on the teams baby and would constantly find ways to touch him and often times it was glomping the poor boy till he turned blue. Or asking him for burgers which usually caused Momoshiro to tag along.

But as time past Fuji noticed that his dear friend had more than a crush on Ryoma by the way his eyes would soften whenever he was near the boy, or when he watched Ryoma sleeping. How his smile was always brighter than it already was when Ryoma agreed to go places with him even if Momo or Oishi tagged along or when Ryoma allowed him to wrap his arms around him (Ryoma), just as long as his (Eiji) hold was not to tight.

And when jealously struck -usually in the form of Hyotei's buchou Atobe Keigo or Rikkaidai's buchou and fuku-buchou Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou – when they ask boy wonder to play them and he agrees – his eyes would narrow into slits while turning a darker shade of blue. A light scowl would grace his usual happy expression while he practically hissed like an angry cat ready to pounce on it's victim and scratch out there eyes for daring to touch something that didn't belong to them.

Fuji chuckled, Yes. Eiji was adorable but so were Ryoma. The both of them were just too cute and he knew that they would make an interesting couple what with their personality being so different. Fuji tilted his head to the side and observe the teams baby who was now leading Tezuka with a 5-4 lead.

Dark hair tinted green was free from the white fila cap, which had fallen off sometime ago, allowing the sun to fall upon his head casting an other worldly light around the boys small frame. Golden-green eyes glowed magnificently as he leaped in the air to return one of Tezuka's hit.

Yes, Ryoma was most definitely cute.

If he was to be honest with himself, he had, at one point, had liked Ryoma as well. He knew he was not the only one, Tezuka had not been immune to the boys charm and had fallen victim but the both of them had noticed the red heads crush on the teams baby and decided to stand back.

Fuji cared deeply for his best friend and wanted to see him happy, even if it meant that he had to give up his chances with Ryoma. And Tezuka cared for everyone on his team, so when he noticed Eiji's feelings towards the teams baby decided he would also stand back and put a leash on the feelings that he held for his pillar.

But Eiji was taking an awfully long time in admitting to boy wonder how he felt, it has already been two years since they first met Ryoma. They were second years in high school while Ryoma was a third year in junior high. Fuji wanted to step in and tell his friend that he had better make his move fast or else someone else was going to. It was a lucky that Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada hadn't made their move yet. But it was only a matter of time before they did.

* * *

Eiji sighed and leaned his head against the palm of his right hand as he watched the object of his affection seemingly dance across the court to return the shots that Tezuka hit. A sigh escaped his lips before he turned his head to the side to see his double partner and friend walking towards him. He watched as Oishi took a seat beside him and looked at what had caught his attention so intently.

"Eiji..." Oishi started

The red head sighed again and turned his head downwards. "Oishi, I know what your going to say, but I can't help it. Ochibi...Ryoma...his..." Eiji shook his head and looked at his partner. "It's not so easy, and I don't even know how he will react if I tell him how much I like him. How much I have always liked him. What if he doesn't feel the same. Besides a lot of people are in love or just like him, how can I compete with someone like Yukimura or Atobe. Even Fujiko and Tezuka, it's obvious that the both of them like Ryoma as well."

Oishi turned his head to look at his red haired friend and partner. "But they aren't going to act on their feelings, Eiji. The both of them care about you and don't want to see you hurt. The same cannot be said about the other people who have their eyes on our boy wonder. So you have to talk to Ryoma-kun before someone else does first. You never know when Atobe will make his move and you know him, Atobe always gets what he wants one way or another."

Eiji nodded his head, "I know Oishi"

Silence fell over the two as they turned to watch Tezuka and Ryoma's match.

* * *

Tezuka's lips twitched a bit, his hazel eyes stared at the smirking figure across the net.

"Ne, buchou?"

Tezuka hummed showing the younger male that he was listening.

"Are we going into a tie-breaker?"

"There is no need for that, besides if you don't get going you are going to be late school and your own practice. Ryuuzaki-sensei is not going to like that, especially since your the captain. You should be setting a good example for your team."

"Usu" Ryoma replied as he headed towards the bench and his bag. Putting his racket away, Ryoma stood up, shouldering his bag. "Well I will see you guys later on tonight then. After my practice is over."

"Aa. We will be waiting for you by the gates."

Nodding Ryoma waved good-bye to the rest of his senpai's, before he stopped at the bleacher where Oishi and Eiji sat. "Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai. I am leaving now. Just wanted to tell you bye and that I will see you later on tonight."

Oishi smiled, "Alright. Don't be late for your classes, Ryoma-kun"

"Usu" Ryoma nodded his head.

Eiji took a deep breath and placed his happy mask back on again, he leaped from his seat and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder, "Ochibi-chan, nya."

Ryoma grunted a bit and patted his senpai's back, after two years he was use to the death hugs. And as long as the red heads hug wasn't suffocating he would allow him to hung off of him as he pleased. "I have to go, Eiji-senpai. Or I will be late for school."

Eiji reluctantly released his hold on the younger boy, and with a forced smile he waved the boy farewell before turning towards Oishi who was staring between the red head and the teams baby, with a light frown on his face.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed a bit as he went to leave but paused and turned around to face the golden pair again and noticed that Eiji and Oishi were now joined by Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh. Takashi and some unknown person, who stood a little away from the group but Ryoma could tell that he was probably the last regular of the team seeing as Taka-san wasn't on the tennis team anymore, nope he was in home economics practicing his skills for when he took over his father sushi restaurant.

"Eiji-senpai..." he called out causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Nani, ochibi-chan?"

"Is something bothering you? You've been acting...off for sometime now, So I was just wondering...?"

Eiji smiled and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong, ochibi-chan. Everything is fine!"

Ryoma made a sound of disbelief, "I know you are lying, Eiji-senpai...but if you don't want to tell me than that is fine. I have to go to school. Ja, senpai-tachi." he called out turning to leave while raising a hand in the air, a silent farewell.

* * *

Ryoma bounced a tennis ball against the side of his racket as he sat on a bench at the street courts, a cold can of grape ponta held in his other hand as he took sips from it occasionally. His thoughts drifted towards his hyperactive red head senpai. He knew people called him oblivious but that was not the truth. He was aware of a lot of things, he just pretended not to be. It was too troublesome if people knew what he knew.

For instance he knew that all the girls in his class, and some boys were often pinning for his attention especially that girl with the two braid, who he can't seem to ever remember her name. No every time he sees her the only thing he can remember is that she was the one who had given him the wrong direction and made him miss that tournament.

But that is beside the point, the point was he knew something was wrong with his red head senpai and everyone seemed to know what it was, well everyone except Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai anyways which is to be expected since just last year they had been in Seishun Gakuen with him.

With a sigh Ryoma sat his can of ponta on the bench, while still bouncing the ball he stood up and started towards a wall on the far side to practice for a bit, maybe that will clear his head a bit. If his Eiji-senpai didn't want to tell him what was troubling him, than why should he care.

No matter what he thought, though, nothing appeased his annoyance. He couldn't understand why the red head wouldn't tell him what was wrong, they were friends weren't they. Reaching the wall Ryoma tossed the ball in the air and snacked the ball, but because of his irritation he didn't noticed that he was hitting the ball hard enough to leave small dents in the wall, or the fact that two people were standing not to far away, arms crossed as they watched him.

"Why are you destroying the wall brat, ahn?"

Ryoma caught the ball upon hearing the arrogant voice of the infamous....

"Monkey king, what do you want?" he sneered turning to glare at the annoying diva. "Can't you see that I am busy."

Atobe narrowed his eyes, "I can see that fine, brat, but beating on a defenseless wall is not going to do anyone any good." Atobe replied flicking his hair. "Play a match with me."

Ryoma snorted, "Why should I?"

"It should be more interesting than playing against a wall, ahn."

"Che. Whatever." Ryoma said turning before meeting the stern form of the Rikkai fuku-buchou, "Sanada-san is here to." looking at how close the two were standing Ryoma turned his nose in the air in dissatisfaction, "Are you dating the monkey Mada mada dane." he replied. He didn't understand how anyone could like that vain king of the monkey's.

Sanada and Atobe twitched.

"What is that suppose to mean, brat? Ore-sama is perfect and magnificent, everyone is awed by my presence and you should be to." Atobe scowled.

Sanada rolled his eyes, he loved Keigo, really he did but the man and his ego was sometimes a little too much even for the emperor of Rikkaidai. Looking at the little prince of Segaku, Sanada narrowed his a bit. Something was troubling the boy even if he didn't know it. Nodding his head, "Echizen" he greeted turning to Keigo when he saw the boy place a hand on his cocked left hip. 'Ah, it seemed Keigo noticed something.'

Keigo frowned just the slightest. "What's wrong with you brat/"

Ryoma shrugged, "Nothing, monkey king. Why do you care anyways." he retorted bouncing the ball on the frame of his racket as his golden gaze pierced through the two older males.

Keigo just stared at the prince before he huffed in annoyance, "Listen Echizen."

Both boys turned to look at the rich heir in shock and surprise. Ryoma was so shocked he dropped the ball he was bouncing and lost his grip upon his racket. For as long as he known Atobe, he had always called him a brat.

"What is it Atobe." Ryoma responded for once not using the dreaded monkey king nickname. He knew whatever Atobe was about to tell him was important and he was serious by how he had addressed him by name.

"We might be rivals on the court but off of it, we are all young mens who all share the same passion. Playing tennis. It binds us together. And because of our rivalry on the court, I can say that we all have become close and understand each others strengths and weaknesses, ahn."

Ryoma stares at the rich Atobe heir silently waiting for him to continue.

Seeing that he had Ryoma's attention, Atobe continued. "I only really had three rivals, Echizen. Sanada, Tezuka and you. Your the only three I really think as rivals, And because of that rivalry, I can say that I do know when you are sad, mad, happy even behind the boredom mask you wear. That is why I know your angry but I also know that you don't know why you are."

Ryoma tapped his racket on his shoulder before walking past the Rikkai emperor and the Hyotei diva to sit on the bench. Grabbing his ponta he took a sip from it before looking at Atobe again. "Well, tell me why I am so annoyed and angry then, Atobe." he replied settling his racket down on his lap. "I don't get it."

Atobe smiled, yes he smiled, not smirked, as he walked over to the bench with Sanada beside him. "Sometimes the answer lies right in front of your face and it only takes someone prodding it to make it obvious." started Atobe as he sat beside boy wonder. "You iike one of your senpai's but you are annoyed that he won't tell you anything. You are angry at the fact that everyone seems to know that something."

Ryoma turned and stared at Atobe for a while before he closed his eyes and hummed. "I guess your right. But why won't he tell me what is wrong. I want to help to." Ryoma frowned (read: pout)

Atobe smiled at the sight, really, did the brat know how cute he was.

Obviously not.

"Maybe this secret that he is unwilling to tell you, has something to do with you" replied Sanada taking a seat beside Atobe.

Ryoma looked over at the Rikkaidai fuku-buchou before turning away with a sigh. "Whatever." he scoffed. "So, about that game, monkey king."

* * *

Fuji patted his best friends shoulder. "Eiji, just tell him. You feel much better if you just told him of how you feel. He might like you back."

Eiji looked at Fuji, "How do you know that, Fuji? What if he doesn't like me in that way? He'll never let me near him again!"

"Eiji, Ryoma isn't like that, alright. I mean look at Inui and Kaidoh. Everyone knows about them and Ryoma hasn't treated them any different."

Eiji nodded his head before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Eiji. Just talk to him, alright."

Nodding his head, Eiji looked into worried green eyes of his double partner and friend, "I am just scared. I don't want ochibi to hate me" he whispered "I really like him!"

A ring sounded causing the rest of the group to look over at Eiji whose phone was ringing. Not feeling up to talking to anyone right now, Eiji didn't bother to grab the ringing contraption that was sitting beside him on the bench.

Fuji reached down and picked it up, flipping it open, Fuji's eyes snapped open upon seeing whose name was on the screen and with a bright smile on his lips,. Fuji flipped the phone open.

"Eiji" a soft voice filled Fuji's ears.

"Nope, Eiji is a little busy little Kage-chan" chuckled Fuji when he saw Eiji look up in surprise.

"Fuji?"

Fuji hummed, "Yep. And I told you not to call me Fuji. Call me Syuusuke, ne Kage-chan."

A sigh was heard "And I told you about calling me that. Why do you insist on calling me your little Kage-chan or just Kage-chan anyways. Ir's weird."

Fuji chuckled, "I think it is cute!"

"You would, wouldn't you." another sigh was heard causing a wider smile to form of Fuji's lips. "Anyways where is that cousin of mine. I wanted to tell him that I am coming down for a visit. My aunt and uncle had expressed their worry for Eiji. They say he has been gloomy lately, though he has tried to hide it."

"Saa...I see. Yes, Eiji has been down lately, but not to worry. He won't be for long."

"If you say so, Fu..." A cough from Fuji caused Kage to halt in speaking and with a resign sigh, decided to continue. "Syuusuke. Well tell Eiji that I will be down their in two weeks. I have to go thought. Ja."

"Aa. I will tell him, Kage-chan. Ja ne." with that said Fuji flipped the phone close.

"What did Kage call for?" asked Eiji

"Saa...Kage heard from your parents that you were a bit depressed and decided to come down to visit you in two weeks. So you better work fast."

Eiji smiled a little, "I see."

"Whose Kage?" asked Momoshiro

"Eiji's cousin" replied Oishi "Kage is overly protection of Eiji even though Eiji is older by two years.."

"Guys, we should head towards Seishun Gakuen if we want to be on time to pick up Ryoma." Taka said

Nodding the regulars stood up, grabbed their bags and proceeded to leave the school.

* * *

After talking with both the monkey king and Sanada, plus having the match against Hyotei's Atobe, Ryoma felt a lot better. Racing towards the gates of his school, he panted a bit upon reaching the gates and leaned against it trying to catch his breathe.

Practice had been canceled due to some type of emergency and Ryuuzaki had dismissed everyone early. That was why he went to the street courts, he wanted to sulk in solitude, but he felt a lot better after speaking with Atobe and Sanada.

Surprisingly, they were helpful, but he would never ever tell the arrogant monkey that. Closing his eyes an unconscious smile formed on his lips. Atobe wasn't so bad of a guy. He could guess why Sanada liked him but it didn't take away from the fact that he was a vain, arrogant, narcissistic king of the monkey's.

And this was the sight that greeted the rest of the Seigaku team.

* * *

Seeing the sight of their baby leaning against the wall of the school, head tilted back, hair caressing his forehead and closed eyes, sweat dripped down his forehead, trailed past his cheeks and dropped onto the collar of his white shirt. Lips parted a bit allowing air to enter and exit.

All in all the sight of there baby boy made several of the team groan.

Did Ryoma know how utterly delectable he looked to them.

"Ochibi" called Eiji

Ryoma's eyes snapped open and stared at the group in front of him before standing straight up. "Oh hey. You got here pretty quick." he said picking up his bag.

Fuji smiled, "Saa, Ryo-chan." Ryoma scowled at that which made Fuji smile widened, "You look like you practiced hard."

Ryoma shrugged, "Practice was canceled, so I went to the street courts. The monkey king and Sanada was there. I played a match against the monkey."

"Maa ne, Ryo-chan. Did you win?" Fuji asked.

"Of course Fuji-senpai, I'm always winner." Ryoma called sticking his nose in the air. Fuji chuckled in amusement.

A pout formed on his lips as the laughter. Opening his eyes he looked over at them and saw that most of his friends wore smiles or had their hands coverings their mouth to muffle their laughter. Scowling at them, he shouldered his bag and turned his head to the side, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Well..." started Momoshiro before he was cut off by Fuji who was smiling ever so angelically

"Actually, we had something to do, we came to tell you that. But never fear, Ryo-chan, Eiji has volunteered to stay with you to keep you company. If your hungry I am sure that Eiji will be happy to get you something to eat."

Eiji turned and stared at his best friend before he smiled upon realizing what Fuji was getting at. "That's right. Come on ochibi, let's get some burgers." he called not waiting for any response Eiji took a hold of Ryoma's hand and dragged his kohai off towards the burger place.

"Saa" Fuji chuckled. "Let's spy on them"

The group sweat dropped, sans Inui and Tezuka, they should have figured Fuji would do something like this.

* * *

Ryoma looked up from sticking a fry in his mouth and looked towards his red head senpai. "Eiji-senpai, are you mad at me. Did I do something. I mean..." Ryoma trailed off as he twirled a fry around his finger. "You have been acting weirdly around me and whenever you are talking with Fuji or Oishi or any of the others beside Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, you all instantly stop talking when I walk over, so I was wondering if I had done something..." he looked up to his senpai with wide, innocent, golden cat-like eyes.

Eyes that reminded Eiji of a lost and sad kitten.

Eiji quickly shook his head, "No, you did nothing wrong, ochibi. It's just me alright." Eiji frowned a bit before looking up, "Let's go. I will tell you what I have wanted to say for a while, but not here, okay,"

Ryoma nodded his head and bagged up his food and stuck the bag into his back pack before following the red head out of the burger place. Unaware of the several pairs of eyes that had been watching them.

The two boys headed towards the park in companionable silence each basking in the others presence. Upon reaching a part of the park that was isolated from people, Eiji sat down on the bench and motioned for Ryoma to do the same.

Everything was quiet for a while before Eiji shuffled and turned to face Ryoma, "Ochibi. Do you like anyone?"

Ryoma released a 'hm' sound, turning to look at the red head before nodding his head. "Yeah, I do senpai. Why do you ask?"

Eiji glanced away, "Do you mind if I ask who?"

Ryoma shook his head, "Well I like..."

* * *

Everyone froze when they heard what Ryoma had just said before they all turned to stare at the person that their baby said he liked. Fuji and Oishi could plainly see the crestfallen look on Eiji's face and wanted to go and comfort him.

* * *

"Well I like Tezuka-buchou..." there was a pause. "And Fuji-senpai, and Oishi-senpai....I like all of you guys. You are all my friends."

* * *

The rest of the group fell over at that.

"That Echizen!" Momoshiro twitched.

Him and Kaidoh had been told about Eiji's feelings for the baby and they had been quiet surprise by the discovery but not at all shocked after all Eiji did tend to hold onto Ryoma more than was necessary for a greeting hug. And there was just something about the way the acrobat seemed to change when he was with the baby of the team.

"Saa...so like Echizen to not understand what Eiji is trying to say!" commented Fuji with his everlasting smile in place.

The others had to agree with that.

* * *

Eiji glanced at Ryoma with a small smile, "Ne, ochibi, not that kind of like. I mean do you like like someone as in you want to go out with them?"

At the question, Ryoma turned red and slowly nodded his head.

* * *

A figure having seen the interaction hid behind a tree, a blush forming on their cheeks, as hands clasped together. She had heard the question and was hiding behind the tree to see if her prince did indeed like someone and if he did, who. She hoped it was her, with all of her heart and soul she wished she could be the person that held Ryoma's heart. She wanted....no needed to be the person.

Upon seeing a light shade of pink dust the boy's cheeks she felt her face grow warm, her heart beat sped up and held her breathe in anticipation for the answer.

Upon hearing what was said, her eyes fell shut and tears streamed from her eyes, down her cheeks to drip upon the dirt covered ground. "It's not fair. His going to pay for that, how dare he take my pronce from me." The girl opened her eyes a scowl forming on her face. "You will regret this Kikumaru Eiji. You will pay for stealing my princes heart."

* * *

Eiji whipped his head around to face the smaller boy, "Wha...what did you say, ochibi?" Eiji asked unsure if he really heard that or hearing what he wanted to hear.

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "I like you, Eiji-senpai" a darker blush formed on the boys cheek as he turned his head away.

A bright smile erupted on Eiji's face as he threw his arms around the boy. "I am so happy, ochibi. I like you to." he whispered nuzzling against Ryoma's neck a bit.

What should have been a happy moment for the two were ruined when they heard familiar yelling.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro's yelling.

The two turned to see the rest of their friends standing sheepishly a while away, obviously having been spying on them. Eiji released his hold upon the younger and stared at the group he wanted to frown but he was to happy to be mad at them, beside being best friends with Fuji since first year of junior high, he should have known that he would pull something like this.

* * *

It has been about two weeks since Eiji and Ryoma started dating and someone made it clear that they did not want the two being together,

Several times Eiji had received threatening notes sent by some unknown person. Once when the high school regular team came to help coach the junior high regular team. They had found someone had sneaked into the boys tennis regulars clubroom, taken Eiji's bag and had flown his things into the water fountain near the bathrooms, destroying all of his work.

Eiji had broke down sobbing, saying how he had just finish all of his homework for the week and now they were all gone. And he had to redo everything in two days or he'll get a detention and he didn't want to serve a detention.

Fuji, Ryoma and Oishi had been mad. The whole team was. Whoever was causing Eiji trouble had to be someone who liked Ryoma, had found about their relationship and was now taking their angry and resentment out on Eiji.

Blaming him for stealing Ryoma.

A couple of days later, Ryoma knew who it was, and that person would regret it.

No one messed with his friends, especially not his Eiji.

* * *

_This may or may not be continued into part two, but a friend of mine **ANIMELUVER2008** wanted to do a companion fic to this...where Eiji's cousin comes to Seigaku, though it will be a crossover since that is her specialty...But she won't be writing anything until after she gets back from vacation. _

_But ultimately the decision is yours so leave a review saying if you want a second part to this...if not I'll just leave it this way and wait to see what Ani-chan will do with the companion piece. _

_xKagi-chanx _


	4. Seigaku friendship: Never gone

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything but my ideas..Song: Never gone by BSB._

* * *

Ryoma looked at the group that were once again sending him off. The first time he left was hard, you would think the second time it would be less painful. That was not true. It hurt even more. How can he say good-bye to these people, twice. He had grown to care about each of them so much that the mere thought of leaving pained him greatly.

They were the National champions, it was suppose to be a fun day. They were suppose to be smiling, laughing...celebrating, but how could they when they knew that their little prince was once again leaving them.

Ryoma turned towards his friends and gave them a sad little smile. "I'll miss you guys." he whispered.

Eiji and Momo reacted first engulfing the baby of their team into their hugs.

"Ochibi, we will miss you to." Eiji called out with tears in his eyes.

"Yes we will Echizen, we will." replied Momoshiro also with tears.

Oishi walked over and hugged both Eiji and Ryoma. While Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder from behind. And slowly the rest of the team walked over to also hug the baby.

A sob was heard and without looking the group knew who it came from and everyone closed their eyes and tightened their embrace.

After a while they reluctantly pulled away from Ryoma to see his teary eyes and trembling lips. They watched as he inhaled shakily before exhaling and picking up his bag that he had placed by his feet. Golden eyes scanned the group, committing them to memory. These were the people who had looked past the bratty mask he wore to keep people away, and saw him. A lost, lonely little boy who craved what everyone else did.

Happiness...acceptance...A friend...people who would understand him...

**_(Never gone – backstreet boys)_**

_**The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you**_

Ryoma gave them a weak smile. "Bye, minna-san." he whispered as he turned and headed towards the plane.

"Ochibi" wailed Eiji as he clung to Oishi seeking comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be alright. That this...that this wasn't goodbye. That they would be able to see their ochibi again.

Indeed a day meant for celebrating and happiness was not meant to be, for their baby was not here with them. He was on a plane.

Heading back to America.

* * *

**~23 _December_~**

_**...America ...**_

A man and woman stood by the door of their backward, watching as their son sat on the floor of the court and just stared at the wall blankly. It was always like this, every since he got back to America from Japan.

Ryoma would do nothing but mope around and the only time he wouldn't was when his friends called him. Or when he was playing in a tournament, his passion that had always been there when he was playing was still there but intensified, like he was playing for someone else and he was most likely playing for his friends.

Reaching the number one position so leaving them would be worth it, anything less was not acceptable.

"Nanjirou, do you think it was a good idea to bring him here, even though it was obvious that Ryoma cared about his senpai's back in Japan. They were the first people to ever befriend him after all. They were his best friends."

Nanjirou sighed, "I don't know Rinko." he whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it was better to stay in Japan."

They turned when they saw Ryoma walking towards them. "I am going to the store." he called brushing past his parents and heading towards the front door and leaving the house.

Ryoma stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes half-lidded not really seeing anything. Tomorrow was his birthday and the only thing he wanted was to be with his friends. He wanted to be in Japan with them. Turning his head, he heard a soft song being played in the local music store and thought about how fitting the song was.

**_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are_**

The Seigaku regulars sat around Kawamura's sushi restaurant gloomy. They all missed their little cocky prince. Things weren't the same without him. It was like they lost a younger brother. And it did not feel good at all. The only time they weren't feeling nostalgically sad was on the tennis courts.

They felt closer to Ryoma while standing on the courts, so that was the one place that they will never allow themselves to lose. That was there promise to each other and to their baby boy. Because if they won, it was like he was never to far from them.

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life (yeah!)  
Never gone**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

Ryoma wondered around aimlessly on the nearly empty street. Not really seeing anything or anyone. His thoughts was millions of miles away. His heart felt heavy with sadness. He didn't even know when the team became so important to him, but they did. Before he even realized it, his senpai, his teammates, his friends...they became more than that to him.

They became family...they became his older brothers and leaving them felt like he was losing eight older brothers all at once and that was painful. He wanted to be with them. He missed their silly antics. He even missed being glomped to death by Eiji, being put into a headlock courtesy of Momoshiro, being mothered by Oishi...He even missed the laps that Tezuka always gave and drinking Inui's juice.

_**I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**_

The regulars looked up when the bell dinged and watched as Ryuuzaki entered the restaurant.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei" greeted the eight, though their voices were devoid of any feeling at all.

With a sigh the sensei looked at her boys. It was nearing Christmas and they were all looking as if someone had died. But than again, I can't blame them, seeing as Nanjirou said Ryoma as behaving just as badly as these boys were.

"Listen up boys!"

The eight boys stared at her waiting for her to continue.

Holding up an envelope she smiled, "This is a Christmas present from the school. The principal gave it to me a while ago." she said handing it over towards Tezuka. "I have to go, but do enjoy the gift."

_**(Somehow) somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be**_

Ryoma took a sit on a bench under the tree, far away from everyone else, in the nearby park. Closing his eyes, images and scenes past through his minds eyes. An unconscious smile formed on his lips as he remembered the good times he had shared with his friends. His brothers.

And as long as he held these memories he knew that they would never to be gone. They would always be in his heart.

**_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)_**

With widened eyes the team looked at each other before they stood up and ran out of the door, They could not believe this. But there was no denying this. There hearts pounded against their chest, as they neared Eiji's house.

_**Never gone (gone from me)  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)**_

Ryoma opened the door to his house and greeted his parents before walking towards his room. Sitting on the bed, a frame on his nightstand caught his attention. Picking it up, his golden eyes gazed at the photo. A picture of the entire Seigaku team greeted him. They were all dressed in casual black clothes just for the fun of it. Fuji wanted to take a group picture with everyone dressed in the same colors so that they all matched.

The reason: Heh, since when does Fuji need a reason to do anything.

Off to the side stood Kaidoh, dressed in blue pants, a black tank top, a black and white bandanna was placed around his shoulder. He was faced away from the camera but you could see a pair of glaring eyes staring from the corner of his eyes. Beside Kaidoh was Inui, dressed in blue jeans, a black turtleneck. Hair in it's usual spikes and square glasses covering his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest.

Next to Inui stood Momoshiro dressed in a tank top like Kaidoh, and a pair of dark blue pants. His arms were folded behind his head, a grin on his face. On Momoshiro's other side stood Takashi with a pair of beige pants and a black long sleeve shirt. EIji was standing beside the sushi chief, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, white pants and a black hat covered his head, a bright smile was painted on his lips with his arms wrapped around his partner. Oishi also wore a smile, dressed in blue pants and a shirt like his partners.

He was standing in the center, but turned slightly to the side with his head faced in the direction of the camera. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a white and black striped jacket. The hood was pulled over to rest on top of his white cap. A hand raised towards the brim as if he was about to tug it down, while the other was tucked into the pockets of his pants. Twin pairs of golden eyes was seen, staring intently at the camera with several pieces of hair falling into his eyes.

On either side of him stood Fuji dressed in dark blue pants, a black turtleneck with a white cross in the center. One of his arms was wrapped around his waist, while the other was raised to have his elbow resting on the folded arm and his ponting finger lay on the corner of his lips. A smile graced his lips and blue eyes were opened.

Tezuka was wearing white pants, a black t-shirt with a black dress shirt pulled over it left unbutton. His arms were crossed over his chest. His usual stern expression was still present but softened due to the slight raise of his lips, if one weren't looking closely, than it was barely visible. But because of his superb eyesight he could clearly see it and thus why this became his favorite amongst the hundred that he has.

This were there memories.

(_**Never gone) Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close, always close), everyday (everyday, everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye (yeah, yeah)  
I know you would be forever in my life**_

They were running, they had to make it. Brushing past people, Oishi and Taka shouted worried apologies to people that they pushed, shoved or ran over in there rush to make it on time. They could not believe this. The principal didn't have to do this. It was unthinkable, unexpected but...at the same time they had brought glory to the school which was lost many years ago. But...

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way**_

Ryoma sighed as he finished his dinner. Bowing to his parents he stood up and glanced outside the windown he was passing. Night had fallen and his birthday was fast approaching. He thought that maybe just this one he could celebrate his brithday with friends. He never really had friends. Thus he never really got to expirence what other kids felt when they were celebrating that special occasion with other people beside family. And just this once he thought it was obtainable.

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are**_

Heaving sighs of relieve upon making it on time, the group took their seats and closed their eyes. For once they were thankful for the laps they were forced to run as well as the threat of drinking Inui juice, because of that they knew it made a difference in their speed. But a major factor that boosted their speed was the thought of missing something that was ths important. They could not afford to be slow and miss this.

* * *

**~24 _December_~**

_**...America ...**_

Ryoma swatted at the hands prodding him and pulled the covers over his head. "Leave me alone, baka oyaji. I wanna sleep." came the hoarse. "I am in no mood to deal with you this early in the morning, nor do I want to see any of those baka girls that you bring over to the house, in hopes that I would fall madly in love with them. It's not going to happen, so just leave me be. And if you still won't I swear I will give Karupin those filthy things you read."

A chuckle was heard, as well as snickers and chuckles of 'kawaii'.

A groan was heard, "Baka oyaji, why did you bring the girls into my room. Get them out, or I will tell kaa-san, that you are having girl try to molest me in my sleep again."

Hearing that the group didn't know whether to feel amused, insulted or angry. They settled for the last and turned to look at Nanjirou who was gulping and trying to back out of the room, especially when Fuji's eyes snapped open to reveal icy blue eyes. Feeling an evil aura emitting from behind him he gulped and turned his head. "Rinko, honey."

"Don't Rinko-honey me, Nanjirou. You bring girls here to molest our son while he is sleeping." with a growl she grabbed the samurai by his ear and twisted it. She began to drag the man out while scolding him.

Turning back to the bed, Fuji sat down on the edge and shook the boy gently, "Ryo-chan. Wake up."

Another groan was heard.

"Ochibi!"

A disgruntled moan.

"Ryoma-kun!"

The shifting of blankets.

"Brat!"

A lightly tanned hand escaped the confines of the blankets.

Ryoma!"

Blanket was thrown back to reveal a scowling expression.

"Fsssshhhuu..."

A twitch.

"I have a new juice that I want you to try, Ryoma."

A disgusted sound was heard.

"Ryo-chan wake up."

Sleepy golden eyes peeked open.

"Ryoma!"

Boy wonder bolted up in bed recognizing the soft but firm voice

"Mitsu-buchou..."

Light laughter was heard. Only Ryoma could and would get away with calling the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis team by such a nickname and not be sent to run 500 laps around the courts. It was amusing when the little prince had first called Tezuka by such a name. The shock and surprise look that had graced his face had been priceless and like always Fuji just so happened to have a camera on him that day and had taken a photo of their buchou's expression, and the next day he had delievered copies to his fellow regulars.

Blinking golden eyes peered at the group standing around his bed. "Minna-san"

Eiji smiled widely, "Ochibi, we missed you, so so so so so so much, nya!" he called hugging the baby of the team tightly.

Ryoma's lower lip trembled a bit before he wrapped his arms around the res heads waist. "Eiji-senpai." came the hoarse whisper. "I missed you guys to."

The rest of the team smiled and hugged him.

Ryoma closed his eyes.

Despite everything anyone would ever say.

To him, this, having his friends here, in America, was the best gift anyone could ever give him. Even a year supply of free ponta could not compete with how happy he was at this moment.

Being with his teammates.

His friends.

Nothing.

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma!" they whispered tightening the hug uponm the youngest.

And he smiled.

* * *

_The end._

_I hope you guys like it..._

_The story was actually inspired after my countless watching of Tenimyu first cast...and when I saw Kimeru and the others crying especially Yanagi...and at the ending of the PoT series when Ryoma was saying his thank-you's to his senpai's. I thought this song was quite fitting and thus this oneshot birthday fic for Ryoma was born. _

_Reviews are appreciated..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	5. Thrill pair 'n Ryoma's Surprise party

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything but my ideas.._

* * *

Ryoma frowned, well pouted more like. He could not believe that his best friends and his boyfriend had forgotten his birthday. I mean even his parents and Nanako had forgotten, the only person in his family that had remembered was his older brother Ryoga who had sent a gift several days ago from New York so that it would reach him in time. Kevin Smith who took a flight late last night to get here with a gift in hand.

And he can't forget his rivals/ friends from other schools, such as Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei team, Yukimura and his team, Dan and Akutsu from Yamabuki, Fuji Yuuta and Hajime Mizuki of St. Ruldolf, even Aoi and Saeki of Rokkaku as well as Kintarou and Shiraishi of Shitenhouji, had remembered and had been dropping by all morning to give him their gifts wishing him a happy birthday and a merry christmas before departing.

A poke on his shoulder caused him to turn to his right to stare at the blond haired, blue eyed American teen. "Cheer up, Ryoma. I am sure they did not mean to forget what day it was today. I mean, maybe something came up."

Ryoma tucked his hands into his pockets. "Yeah right. They could at least call me" he pouted "Besides everyone else seemed have remembered and some people even came out of their way to just give me their gift and wish me a happy birthday, I mean you came all the way from America to do so."

Kevin smiled, "That's because your my best friend and no way will I miss your fourteenth birthday."

The ringing of a cell phone was heard, causing Ryoma to pull his phone from his pocket, he smiled when he saw the name flashing across the screen.

"Syusuke."

'...'

Ryoma frowned, "But you promised we'd hang out tonight."

'...'

'It's fine Syusuke. You don't have to explain alright. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow than."

'...'

"Mada mada dane!"

'...'

"Love you too. Bye" Ryoma pulled the phone away from his ears and clicked end and stuffed the contraption back into his pockets. "I can't believe he forgot."

Kevin frowned at seeing his best friend so unhappy on his birthday and he couldn't believe that all of his friends and his family sans Ryoga, forgot what today was. "Come on Ryoma, let's get back to the temple. We can play some tennis or you can open some of the presents your other friends left for you."

Eyoma nodded and walked with Kevin back to his house.

~..~

The rest of the Seigaku regulars, dispite what they made their baby boy think, did not forget what day it was today. It was the exact opposite actually, they had been planning this day for days already, trying to get everthing perfect.

Takashi had made the food, Tezuka had made the cake, - which shocked everyone except Oishi who knew about the Seigaku buchou's secret talent. Inui had been muttering 'ii data' over and over, Fuji and Taka had smiled while the others had yelled their shock, well Kaidoh hissed it-.

The rest of the group opted to set up the decorations inside living room. Fuji had set a box down on the table and Kaidoh and Momoshiro reached inside to grab on of the ribbons, unfortunately they both went for the same thing and had immediately began quarling.

Fuji had silently threatend them that if they did anything to mess up his boyfriend's birthday, he would shove Inui juice and Kawamura's spiciest sushi down their throats. Momoshiro and Kaidoh gulped and nodded their heads before turning back to the box to help set up the decoration.

Twenty minutes later the decoration were set up, the food laid out on the table and the cake set on the far side of the table.

With a nod, Fuji grabbed his phone to call his boyfriend, flipping the phone opened the tensai dialed the number he had memorized by heart.

'...'

Fuji smiled at hearing his boyfriends voice, "Hey Ryo-chan, I am sorry that we can't hang out today. Yuuta's coming home today you know and we're going to be having a family dinner."

'...'

Fuji frowned when he heard how dissapointed Ryoma sounded. "I know. I'll make it up to you, alright Ryo-chan. It's just that, I don't get to see Yuuta very much and..." Fuji closed his eyes when Ryoma cut him off sounding more hurt than disappointed now.

'...'

"Okay...see you later Ryo-chan."

'...'

At hearing Ryoma's response, Fuji chuckled. "Love you, Ryo-chan. bye."

'...'

Fuji closed his phone and shook his head, "He sounded upset that we "forgot" what today was."

"Don't worry Fujiko-chan. Ochibi will be happy when he sees that we didn't really forget." grinned Eiji patting his friends shoulder

"He will be, he will" agreed Momoshiro, nodding his head.

Fuji just smiled, turning the lights off, "We'll I'll be look out, the rest of you hide." he called taking a seat on the couch by the window and peeked out between the blind's.

Ten minutes later he saw the figure pf his boyfriend and the blond boy, Kevin Smith, opening the gates.

"His here." Fuji whispered moving to duck behind the couch.

Soon the sound of a door being opened and a voice asking if he wanted something to drink was heard.

The light was flipped on and...

"**Surprise! Happy Birthday Ryoma!" **

Ryoma and Kevin jumped at the unexpectant yell before the raven haired male found himself being glomped by his hyper senpai in a bone crushing hug.

Golden green eyes looked around the room, his eyes resting on his boyfriend brieflt before his gaze moved to the red head currently hugging the breath out of him. "Eiji-senpai, your crushing me." he wheezed out.

"Eh sorry ochibi." he called loosening his hold a bit. "Happy birthday!" he said grinning.

Ryoma gave a small smile, "You guys remembered."

"Of course we did, Ryoma. What kind of friends do you take us for" chided Oishi with a smile, "We had this planned for several days now, Fuji wanted everything perfect."

A smile tugged at the corner of Ryoma's lips.

Kevin grinned, glad that his friend was feeling better.

Eiji released Ryoma and bounced over towards Oishi, who told everyone that they should eat the food now before it gets cold. Much to the happiness of Momoshiro and Eiji who immediately raced towards the table with Kevin behind them.

Fuji smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around the younger males shoulders.

"Syusuke." he whispered hugging the tensai's waist. "I love you."

"I love you to!" Fuji whispered placing a gentle kiss on the boys forehead. "And happy birthday Ryo-chan"

* * *

_Hope you like it..._

_xKagi-xhanx_


	6. Thrill pair

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT, the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. _

**Warnings:** _male x male relationships..._

**Ryoma and Fuji**_** : **The thrill pair..._

**Song: **_Broken Vow - Lara Fabian / Josh Gorban..._

* * *

Ryoma lightly touched the window, watching as the storm raged violently. It fit his mood perfectly in that moment. Traitorious tears began falling from his eyes. It had only been two days since _he_ left but no matter what he (Ryoma) did nothing ever seemed to erase the bastard from his mind,

His heart hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. The sheer agony he felt every time he thought about that day, was a real torment. Death would have been a welcome relieve. Anything was better than this unbearable feeling that ached his body, his mind... his soul

A hand pressed lightly against his shoulder, comfortingly.

Liquid golden eyes turned towards the person behind him, "Buchou..."

"Echizen, how are you feeling?" whispered Tezuka though he could plainly see that the boy was not doing good.

Tezuka had never remembered a time where he ever truly hated someone, but the moment that _he _had uttered such cold, callous words to the younger male, he knew there was a first for everything. No one could believe what had transpired, nor would they believe that _he_ had spoken such words before turning his back towards them and walking away.

When Ryoma had collapsed on the court, begging and pleading for a reason, whispering 'why' over and over team had stared at their baby in disbelief.

None of them wanted to ever see the sight of the proud, strong Echizen Ryoma, whose prowess in tennis could make grown men envious of that skill, on his hands and knees, begging.

_He_ had paused briefly and turned to look at the small boy on the courts. Blue eyes staring coolly into liquid gold and after a while the only reply to the question had been a cold shrug before _he _turned his back towards them and walked away, leaving the famed 'prince of tennis' sobbing his heart out on the tennis courts.

Tezuka had moved frist and had dropped to a knee to embrace the smaller boy.

Eiji and Momoshiro had broken into tears at the sight while Oishi and Taka tried to comfort them. Eiji was devasted to find out that his best friend, the person he had thought he knew, was capable of doing something like this to their ochibi. Momoshiro was hurt that one of the senpai's he had looked up to most had been the one to destroy his best friends heart.

Kaidoh had hissed angrily, he might not have liked the brat at first but throughout the years Ryoma had become like a younger brother to him. To the team and it was inexcuseable for anyone, senpai or not to hurt his brother, blood or otherwise.

Inui just stared at the back of the retreating figure. He could not fathom that the event that had just transpired had really happened. He would never have seen this coming. His data had been 99.9% positive that Echizen and Fuji would be a long lasting couple.

Inui had looked away, hand clenching tightly at his side. Echizen Ryoma was someone he thought he would never see break down and cry like this, and he could never have thought that Fuji, of all people, would be the person to do something like that.

Yes, Fuji had a sadistic streak. Yes, he did like to see people suffer. And yes, Fuji most definitely liked to blackmail people into doing things that they normally would never do, but Fuji had never been unkind to anyone unless they had harm someone he cared about.

And Echizen Ryoma was not marked in that category, If anything he was considered one of Fuji's most precious people aside from his younger brother Yuuta. Inui was positive about that. He had seen the love filled looks even before the tensa i had asked the first year prodigy for a date. The looks had only grown in intensity since that fateful day, nearly a year in a half ago.

Ryoma shook his head, and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "You must think I am pathetic. But I can't help it. I don't understand. Why did he leave me, buchou? I loved him!" a sob ripped itself from boy wonders throat as he clung tightly to his captain. "Did Syusuke really love me? or was this all a game for him."

Tezuka held the boy tightly to his chest, it pained him to have to see Ryoma like this, especially during times where it would rain. After all the rain is what caused everything in the first place. The rain was what had endeared Ryoma to Fuji. It opened his eyes to the genuis that is Fuji Syusuke.

Hazle brown eyes glanced towards the side and connected with solid gray ones as the owner of said eyes shook his head and turned to look outside of the window beside him.

Atobe Keigo, boyfriend to one Tezuka Kunimitsu could not beleve Fuji had broken his, - yes Echizen Ryoma was his even if the boy himself did not now it -, brat so badly. He held a grudge against Fuji for a long time, having gained the boy's affections first. He knew Tezuka had felt the same way once, though Tezuka did a really good job in hiding the fact that he was in love with his pillar. If it wasn't for the great insight that he had, he would never have suspected anything.

Atobe placed a finger against the cold glass window, he figured that was the main reason the both of them had hooked up in the first place. Both loved the Seigaku brat, both were alone and hurting. They had found comfort in each other knowing how the other was feeling. And though they knew nothing would ever stop them from loving RYoma and being there for him when he needed it, but they had also grown to care for each other just as much as they did with RYoma.

Closing his eyes, Atobe clenched his fist against the window as the younger boys sobs tore at his heart. He swore Fuji Syusuke had better have a good reason for breaking Ryoma's heart or else he would have hell to pay.

~..~

Fuji Syusuke wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his chin on his bent knees. He tried to banish the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes as he stared at the photo in front of him.

A picture of Ryoma and him when they had first started dating almost a year and a half ago.

Unbidden a sob escaped his lips as he buried his face into his lap. He had truly loved the younger male, so much so that it had frightened him. He had always kept people at arm lengths, never allowed anyone to get close to his heart, not even his family. But Ryoma had done it, without him even knowing it, Ryoma had wormed his way deep into his heart.

He knew he had cared deeply for the younger boy but he had no idea that in the span of a year and a half, he would fall so deeply...so unconditionally in love with Ryoma. The feeling that had come over him at the revelation that he was in love with the prince of tennis had shaken him to the core but as the shock vanished a new feelling had filled his heart.

A warm tingling feeling, something he had never felt before. But the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

Fuji sniffed back the sobs, 'Ryo-chan, what have I done. Could you ever forgive me.'

**_~Flashback~_**

_Cold blue eyes bore into golden ones. The clang of the tennis racket hitting the ground echoed around the silent courts. The rest of the members were excused earlier on leaving only the tennis regulars there. _

_Everyone had frozen at Fuji's words and several pairs of eyes holding disbelief were staring at the tensai. _

_"Wha..what?" whispered Ryoma_

_Fuji amirked and rose a hand to rub at his chin. "Saa...Ryo-chan, you didn't seriously believe that I could love someone like you could you." a chuckle escaped Fuji's lips "You did, that is so sweet. But the truth of the matter is..." a brief paused "You just aren't good enough for me. I could have anyone I wanted so what makes you think I would stay with you forever." _

_Ryoma's lips trembled and hands shook as he clutched the hem of his shirt. Tears rapidly filling his eyes. '_

_"Besides I already have someone new." with that said Fuji had turned and walked away, seemingly composed, but if one looked closer they would have seen the light shaking of the tensai's shoulder, and saw the hand that rose to his face before falling back to his side and wet spots that were appearing on the court but as it is the other regulars were busy with their baby boy at the moment who had collapsed on the court. His head bowed forward. Tears falling from his eyes. _

_He brought his head up and stared at the back of the tensai, "Syuusuke" he called. _

_Fuji halted at Ryoma's voice. Tears filled his blue eyes when he heard the agony and betrayal in the tone. _

_"Why? why, Syuusuke? You promised. Syuusuke!" _

_Shaking his head, Fuji continued to walk. 'I'm sorry Ryoma. I am coward who can't face my own feelings.' _

_Ryoma lowered his head, so his forehead touched the court beneath him and sobbed. rain poured from the sky as Tezuka moved and knelled behind the first second year and hugged him. "Shh, you'll be alright." _

_Oishi had his arms wrapped the wailing Eiji who could not believe his best friend had hurt their ochibi and Momo was tearing up at the sight of his once proud and strong young friend on his knees...crying. Taka hugged the younger male, running his hands up and down Momo's back trying to comfort him. _

**_~End Flashback~_**

~..~

Ryoma's fingers glided across the keys smoothly producing a lovely melody. A melody that spoke of love, betrayal and forgiveness. And everyone there knew exactly who that song was for.

Eiji turned his head towards his best friend who was standing a a few feet away. He knew the truth. The reason behind why Fuji had broken up with his ochibi-chan. He was the only one beside Oishi and that was only because he had gone to Fuji's house with Oishi to confront his best friend about why he had left Ryoma.

When Fuji had finally answered the door, Eiji's anger had all but disappeared as he took in his friends appearance. Dishelved hair, bloodshot eyes, the paleness of his skin, his rumpled school uniform and his tear stained cheeks.

Oishi had immediately asked if he was alright and what had happened. That was when the tensai had broken down and confessed what was wrong with him. Eiji had all but collapsed in tears at his bestfriends words. Oishi had grabbed the tensai's sholder and shook him all but scolding Fuji for his rash decision and told the brunette that their were two people in the relationship and by breaking up with the first year he wasn't just hurting himself but Ryoma as well.

Before leaving the golden pair told Fuji that he had to talk to the younger boy about his feelings before Ryoma disappeared from his life completely.

~..~

Ryoma continued playing unaware that his senpai-tachi were standing around the entrance to the music room.

_Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end_

Fuji gripped the hem of his shirt, tears filling his eyes. Eiji had been right. He had greatly hurt the one person he had loved above all else. 'Ryoma, there is...was no one, I have only ever loved you.'

_Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
While I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own_

Ryoma allowed the tears to fall from his lightly closed eyes and drop upon the piano keys. It hurt a lot to think that FUji had not loved him at all. That the tensai was playing him from the start. He knew that the brunette could be a sadist at times but he had no idea Fuji was capable in doing something like this.

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Eiji wrapped his arms around Fuji who was trembling. "Fujiko-chan, you have to tell ochibi how you really feel. You have to let go of all of your fears and insecurities, just believe in Ryoma. Believe that he will never hurt you. Trust him Fuji, and I promise you, Ryoma will not hurt you."

_Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time_

Ryoma sniffed back the tears as he continued playing. 'Syusuke, did you ever truly loved me...or were you playing me from the beginning.'

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Tezuka stared at the weeping brunette held within the red arms. The team had been told the real reason why Fuji had broken things off with Ryoma, though the stoic buchou still held resentment towards the tensai for hurting the small boy so much, he had still forgiven the older teen. Just as long as Fuji fixed the mess he had made.

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes_

Ryoma shook his head trying to banish his thoughts...and the tears that kept falling.

_I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end_

Eiji patted his best friends back and whispered, "You can do it Fujiko and have faith alright." into the tensai's ears.

Fuji brushed the tears from his face and gave a weak nod. "What if..."

"There is no need for 'what if's' Fuji. Do you love Ryoma or not?" called Tezuka crossing his arms over his chest.

Fuji nodded his head, "Of course I love him. I've never loved anyone as much as I love Ryoma."

"Than trust him, Fuji. Trust him to not hurt you." was the last thing Tezuka said before he turned his attention towards the baby of their team.

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Ryoma removed his hands from the keys and placed them on his lap. "Syusuke." came the gentle whisper "Syusuke." a chocked sob escaped his lips.

The rest of the team stared at Fuji, a silent message in their eyes as they quietly stepped away from the door of the music room and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Fuji entered and headed towards the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around Ryoma and buried his face into his hair, tears falling from his closed eyes and trailed down the prince's neck.

Ryoma was startled when he felt arms wrap around and more so when he felt a warm moisture trail down his neck. Like the person was crying. Turning his head to the side, Ryoma gasp at the sight of Fuji Syusuke.

"Syusuke." he whispered.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. I was a coward. Instead of telling you how I really felt, I lied to you and in the end I ended up hurting not only myself but you as well. And hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Syusuke, why?"

"I loved you so much Ryoma. Your the single most amazing person I have ever met." Fuji opened his eyes to peer into golden ones. "You are distined for the world, you are Ryoma." Fuji whispered. "And you will see many people and they will be better than me, you see it and you'll leave me alone. And I couldn't take it Ryoma. The pain of knowing that one day, you will see that I am not good enough for you..."

"Baka Syusuke..." Ryoma cut the tensai off in mid speech "That's not true. No one is better than you are Syusuke. There will be no one in the world like you and no matter what you say, I can never love anyone as much as I love you. How much other people do you know, that can look at a cactus and say it is beautiful or eat so much wasabi and not choke, or even drink Inui juice without feeling sick or passing out. No one. It's just you. And you are the only person that I will ever love."

"Ryoma!"

"Please." Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji "Please, don't leave me Syusuke." he cried out.

Fuji hugged the boy tighter. "Ryoma. I promise. This time it will be forever."

And Fuji sealed the promise with a gentle kiss. A kiss that told Ryoma that no matter what they will never be parted, again.

* * *

_Hope you like it..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	7. Pillar Pair pt 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

_**Title:** Jealousy and love! pt.1_

**Warnings:** _mention of_ _male x male relationships, OOC-ness. _

**Song: **_How can i not love you - Joy E. (In the second part)_

**Pairing: **_Pillar pair_

* * *

There was no doubt in their minds that when Echizen Ryoma entered the gates of Seishun Gakuen the lives of the second and third year regulars were forever turned upside down and inside out, for the younger boy challenged them. He made them see what happens when one became too comfortable with the notion that since no one has yet to defeat them, they could be careless and underestimate people based on their physical attributes.

That was their first mistake. They underestimated Ryoma because of how much smaller he was, they thought he would be weaker than they were based on that fact alone. But they should have known better than that after all their acrobat and tensai were on the feminine side. Often being physically weaker than the rest of the regulars but that didn't matter for what they lacked in strength they made up with their flexibility or in Fuji's case, his ability to think up a strategy to defeat his opponent.

When they first witnessed the small boy enter the gates, they paid no real attention to him, thinking he was just another rookie and not worth their attention. After all how much challenge could a short freshman actually be. In turn Ryoma Echizen, hailed as the prince of tennis in America, showed them what happens when they let their guard done

The only person who was not fooled by the boy's short stature and saw his true potential had been the stoic buchou of the tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu and because of that, a decision had been made. Tezuka did something that has never happened before. He allowed a first year to participate in the interschool ranking tournament.

When the members of the club heard the news they were shocked, doubtful and thought their captain had gone of his rocker to allow a first year a chance to become a regular, but when they witnessed Ryoma play, the members saw what their captain saw, but not to the depth. They saw his skill but not the hidden potential.

They didn't comprehend how much this boy was going to help them reach their goal. That once his hidden potential were unlocked, they would be one step closer to achieving their dream. To reach the National, defeat their opponents and take the champion title away from the reigning kings.

It was no surprise that the first year became a regular having defeated both Kaidoh and Inui in his match. And in no time, despite his aloof and antisocial nature, the regulars, including Inui had taken a liking towards the younger boy. Protecting him from jealous senpai's or opponents that can't handle losing well, taking him out for burgers, hanging out with him and just being with him every chance they had. They had adopted the boy as a younger brother.

The team watched as their baby grew, involved and became that much greater. It was no secret that when Echizen Ryoma first stepped onto the courts of Seigaku tennis club, he had gained the attention of the stoic club captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, after all power attracted power and no one could deny that. Within the team Tezuka and Echizen was their pillar of support. They would shoulder the burden and lead the team to victory no matter the cost.

They were an unstoppable force. No matter what anyone did it would seem these two were always improving, growing, and pushing each other to their limits and beyond. And the Seishun Gakuen tennis club regulars were only too happy to follow their lead.

Through out the months that passed, it became increasingly hard to miss when the both of them, them being the stoic captain and the snarky rookie, started to hang around each other a lot. At first it had been a big shock to see both of Seigaku's most stoic males walking home together, even though they lived in different directions. After a while though they got use to the sight of them together that when they weren't with each other people noticed.

So it was no big shock to everyone when they found out that the tennis club captain and the star rookie of the team were officially dating. The regulars being the first ones to know about their relations had been ecstatic for their friends. Fuji had even threatened that if anyone had any problem with this than they would deal with him. The others were quick t add in their own agreement. Eiji and Momo being the closest to the boy had refused to let anyone hurt their ochibi

But it seemed like everyone had approved of this relationship but what they had failed to notice was that they were some people who didn't. And those being...the fan-girls of Tezuka and Echizen

It was no big shock that each of the regulars had their own fan-club and when the members admitted to be dating, the fan-girls were saddened at first but would immediately brightened up, after all in some cases the relationship had been obvious like with Eiji and Oishi, or Inui and Kaidoh, The unexpected pairing had been Fuji and Yukmura of Rikkaidai for they had suspected that Fuji would end up with either Tezuka or Echizen, And the other being Taka and Momo, who would have thought.

The Echizen and Tezuka fan-girls were not as accepting as everyone else was. On the contrary they highly disapproved of their union and did whatever they could to tear the two apart. Nothing worked. They failed to take into account how strong the boys bonds to each other were.

The rest of the regulars were upset that the girls were trying to break their friends up and did whatever they could to stop them and because they were involved their fans were too especially those who were all for Tezuka and Echizen being together.

One day, the fan-girls got extremely frustrated and angry upon witnessing a smile grace their Tezuka's lips, directed towards the first year. That had been the last straw for many, and in a jealous fit one of the girls had acted on her emotions and seriously harmed the young tennis star.

This is where the real story begins.

~..~

The tennis regulars stood near the gates and watched as the flashing lights disappeared, each of the boys were shaken, Eiji and Momo were sobbing while Oishi and Taka tried to calm them down. Fuji stood off to the side, blue eyes opened and glinting. Inui had his hands clutched tightly around a notebook while the other was wrapped around the shoulder of a shaken Kaidoh. And Tezuka was frozen in his spot, eyes hidden by the glinting of his glasses. Hands clenched tightly at his side, head bowed low enough that the light brown strands of his hair successfully hid the captain' expression.

Oishi glanced at his best friend, "Tezuka?" he whispered, tears filling his green eyes.

Footsteps were heard before an arm fell upon the captain's shoulder, "I have cancelled practice for the regulars, Tezuka. You guys head down to the hospital and please keep me posted on how he is doing, won't you Tezuka?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Tezuka stared at his coach and nodded briefly, "Aa" he replied and turned his head towards his team who all stood, staring at him, even Eiji and Momo were, with tears pooling from their eyes. "We shall go. Thanks sensei." he whispered before taking off, the rest of the regulars following his lead.

When her boys were far enough away, Ryuuzaki turned and stared at the student body. Most of the girls were crying, some wailing while others looked bored by the display. Even some of the boys were tearing up.

"I want to let the culprit of such a heinous act know that they will not be let off easily. Not by me, the principal, the school or the tennis club members especially not by the regulars." Ryuuzaki spoke, he gaze directed towards the girls wearing pins saying, 'Tezuka fan-club' she knew that whoever had harmed Ryoma would be someone from that club.

Turning her head she watched some younger girls, most likely Ryoma's classmates or fan-girls if Ryuuzaki had to take a guess, they were crying against each other. She noticed her grand-daughter and her friend amongst those crying.

"And a little warning for those of you who were responsible for such an outrageous display of violence and jealousy. Rikkaidai and Hyotei will not forgive so easily as well. If I know Fuji, he will let Yukimura know what is going on which will include the entire Rikkai regulars and of course Hyotei will also be privy to the news as well. And I assure you that once Atobe gets involved, nothing will stop him from finding out who caused the younger boys injuries, In case none of you heard the memo, Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyotei may be rivals on the court but off of it they all consider each other brothers. And Ryoma being the youngest amongst them, he is often babied by them."

With that said Ryuuzaki motioned for the members of the tennis club to follow her back towards the courts. With heavy hearts the club members followed their coach.

~..~

The regulars entered their baby boy's room once they got the okay from the doctors. Eiji slowly made his way towards the back his great eyesight enabled him to see the bruises and bandages that were wrapped around Ryoma's forehead. "Ochibi-chan" he whispered placing a hand on the younger boys arm.

The rest of the regulars approached, Tezuka's eyes fixed upon the motionless form of his boyfriend. It hurt, seeing him like this. He should have known something like this was going to happen. But he his love for the younger boy stilled him from making any rash desicions. Seeing him like this now, he knew he had no choice. He will have to do it. It was better this way.

Oishi glanced at his best friend from beside his boyfriend, he knew by the resigned look on his best friend's face, that he was planning something and whatever it was, it was not going to be good. Not for the tem, not for him and especially not for Echizen. He could only hope that Tezuka did not do what he thought he was.

Fuji closed his phone, blue eyes opened and staring at the bed. He wouldn't tell anyone this but he had also loved the little prodigy but knew Ryoma had already chosen another. It was obvious from the start. The younger boy had always been chasing Tezuka. He was hurt at first but he met Yukimura soon after and found happiness with the blue haired teen from Rikkai. But seeing the boy like this was still painful, after all the love that he felt had only grown into something a person would feel for a sibling. He loved Ryoma like he loved Yuuta and he detested seeing the boy so weak looking.

Inui had dropped his notebook sometime ago and was now gripping his boyfriend's hands as Kaidoh looked like he was going to fall apart soon. He never would have predicated something like this would happen to their youngest friend, after all the girls were obsessive and violent but who would have thought they would go to such lengths as to really try to hurt or worse kill the small boy.

Echizen Ryoma may be antisocial, cocky and a brat at times but he was not evil, he did not cause people trouble or try to hurt them, unless it was their pride while playing tennis but that was just because he was just that good. All in all the boy was a good kid with a pure heart and he knew without a doubt that if something terrible happened to the younger male, he would never be able to forgive those responsible.

Looking at the others in the room, he knew they felt the same way, even kind Oishi and Taka looked about ready to kill and considering how kind hearted both males were, it was a surprise, but again, this was Ryoma they were talking about and they all cared for him. Especially...

Inui looked over at the captain and frowned, he did not like what he saw. The look in their captain's eyes was not something he liked. He knew whatever the stoic male was thinking it wasn't going to bode well for them. Every-one knew the captain of Seigaku was a self-sacrificing person and if the look in the captain's eyes was anything to go on...well he hoped and prayed that everything would be alright.

The sound of rushed footsteps was heard before the door was banged open revealing Yukimura and the Rikkai regulars, all looking worried. The blue haired captain stared at the bed, concern filling his indigo eyes before he walked towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, "Syu-chan, how are you feeling?" he whispered.

Shaking his head Fuji leaned against Yukimura's shoulder. "Sei-chan, bad. What if that fall broke something? He took a great tumble." the brunette's shoulder shook lightly and Yukimura's gripped tightened. He understood what Fuji was saying. Injuries, any sort of Injury due to a fall that bad could screw up a sports person's ability to perform as they would. And the thought of what could happen to the young tennis star really worried them.

Kirihara gripped the sleeves of Yanagi's shirt. He wanted to find the one responsible for this and...

The Rikkai ace's thought was cut off as Hyotei made their arrival at that time. Atobe glanced at his boyfriend, acknowledging him briefly before he made his way towards the bed, standing beside Tezuka and gazed at the bed, taking in the form lying still upon the bd. His eyes taking in the injuries. Hands clenched when his blue eyes saw the bandages peeking out from beneath the white sheets. The bandages were wrapped securely around his left shoulder and around his chest,

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the Atobe heir turned his head to the side and blinked when he saw Sanada standing beside him, Leaning againsst the stoic Rikkai fuku-buchou, Atobe glanced at Tezuka. "Do you know who is responsible for this, Tezuka?"

Shaking his head, Tezuka interlaced his fingers with Ryoma's, gripping the smaller boys hand within his own. "We don't."

"What happened?" asked Yukimura blue eyes glancing at the small form within his arms.

The Seigaku regulars froze at the question. The sense played in their mind over and over again, mocking them.

_~..~**Flashback**~..~_

_Tezuka looked at his team and inwardly sighed when he saw his boyfriend was late, again. Shaking his head, the stoic Seigaku captain wondered if his little lover will ever be on top for anything. _

_A soft chuckle was heard and Tezuka turned to see Fuji standing not to far away, a hand cupping his chin, a huge smile graced his lips. His head was facing the courts but Tezuka had a feeling the tensai was finding amusement in his situation. _

_"Saa...Tezuka," Fuji glanced at him, smile widening "How much laps are you going to make Ryo-chan run for being late?" _

_"Go practice, Fuji!" _

_Before Fuji could make a comment, the sound of pounding feet were heard and shouting which gained the attention of the entire club. _

_The regulars walked over to stand beside Tezuka and they watched as three freshmans ran over towards them. _

_"What is going on?" Asked Oishi _

_Horio took a deep breath, "Senpai-tachi, Echizen-kun." he yelled, panting. _

_Hearing the name, the regulars focused their attention on the three._

_"What is it? What's with Echizen?" asked Momoshiro_

_"His in trouble." Katsuo answered heaving._

_"Stairs, senpai-tachi" added Kachirou "They came out of no where."_

_Hearing that the regulars ran into the school building, down a hall and around the corner leading towards the stairs which lead to the second floor. They froze when they heard a female voice yelling something about 'breaking up with Tezuka-sama' before a monotone voice cut in with a 'yadda'. Knowing the voice the regulars broke out into a run again, with Tezuka a head of the pack. _

_They were still to far to see whoever was on the steps, and they were standing in an angel where the only thing noticeable was the shadows on the wall. An outraged cry was heard and than something happened that caused the group to freeze in shock and fear. They watched, terrified, as the form of their prince was shoved down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom in such an angel that the regulars feared the boy had broken his neck. _

_"Ryoma!" _

_"Ochibi!" _

_were the shouts as the tennis regulars ran towards the boy aware of the culprit leaving but Ryoma was more important right now. _

_Tezuka and Eiji reached first with the others arriving soon after. The captain knelled, placing a hand on his boyfrineds cheek. "Ryoma? Ryoma can you hear me?" _

_Nothing was heard. Not a grunt, moan, or a twitch. _

_"Call the ambulance, Fuji. Oishi go fing Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka called out. He didn't want to move Ryoma in case something was broken._

_The two nodded and ran off. _

_No more than fifteen minutes later their coach arrived with Oishi and soon after that the ambulance came. Hearing the sirens the rest of the students had gathered to see what was happening only to see Echizen Ryoma, a first year student and Seigaku's tennis star being loaded into the back of the vehicle. _

_~..~**Flashback End**~..~_

He was pushed down the stairs was the though echoing around the Hyotei and Rikkai regulars heads.

A moan was heard causing all eyes in the room to shift and fall onto the figure on the bed as golden eyes peeked out from behind thich, feminine looking lashes. "Senpai-tachi"

"Ochibi" cried out Eiji as he latched onto the boy being careful not to hurt him. He was soon followed by Momoshiro, Kirihara, Marui, Jirou and Gakuto.

"Oi, every-one, you might be causing Ryoma-kun more pain than anything else." worried Oishi as he tried to get the older teens off of the bed-ridden one.

Tezuka stared at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand breifly before untangling their tangles fingers. He took a deep breath and firmly held onto his belief. He would do this. It was for the best.

"Ryoma." he whispered.

Eceryone looked at Tezuka, Atobe frowned and gripped Sanada's arm.

Ryoma blinked and looked at his boyfriend curiously. "What is it?"

Once the words left Tezuka's lips, total silence ensued and the only thing that brought the stunned teens back from their frozen state was the sound of the door closing.

_'I think we should break up. It would be better this way!"_

Ryoma gripped the sheets of the bed, tears filling his eyes, lower lip trembling, body shaking. "Why" was the broken whisper.

From outside of the room, Tezuka slowly made his way down the hall, head bowed, one hand aginst the wall supporting his weight the other gripped he hem of his shirt. Eyes closed, and for the first time in his life Tezuka felt like curling up in a ball and crying, It hurt. The pain hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before, including his elbow injury.

A hand gripped his arm caused Tezuka to turn and stared into the green eyes of his best friend. "Oishi"

"Tezuka, are you alright?"

The silence was answer enough and if that wasn't the look on the captain's face was and Oishi wrapped an arm around his best friend. "Everything will be fine, Tezuka. You'll see."

* * *

_That's the end of part 1. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Reviews are appreciated, _

_xKagi-chanx_


	8. pillar pair pt 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

_**Title:** Jealousy and love! pt.2_

**Warnings:** _mention of_ _male x male relationships, OOC-ness. _

**Song: **_How can i not love you - Joy E. _

**Pairing: **_Pillar pair_

* * *

The Seigaku regulars strode into school the next day, all emitting deadly aura's around them. It was obvious that they would not tolerate anyone's none sense today. The group, minus Ryoma, who was still in the hospital, glared at anyone who even dared to approach them. The student and teachers alike thought it would be best if they left the tennis regulars to themselves, the latter excusing them from classes and with nothing else to do the regulars headed towards their clubroom.

Entering the room the eight young men sat on the bench and sighed. Tezuka hunched forward, eyes closed in distress. A hand touching his shoulder caused the captain to lift his bead to see who was touching him thinking it was Oishi, but instead he was met with bright blue eyes.

"Kikumaru?"

Eiji stared at the older male before patting his shoulder, "Tezuka-buchou, I know you broke up with ochibi-chan because you were worried about him, but at a time like this, it would be better if you stayed together. Prove to those girls that no matter what they do, nothing will stop you from being togerher."

"I am incline to agree with Eiji, Tezuka." whispered Fuji from his spot on the other side of the room. "You shouldn't let those girls ge the satisfaction of seeing that the had succeeded in tearing the both of you apart. In times like this it would be better to stand as one, remember we're all in this togerher, your not alone. Rikkaidai and Hyotei are only a phone call away, you know they will always be here as well."

Tezuka bowed his head, "We were lucky Ryoma's classmates were there this time and told us about that confrontation but what about next time..."

Eiji shook his head and plopped down beside Tezuka, "There won't be a next time, Tezuka because like you always say, _yudan sezu ni ikkou_, and we never make the same mistakes twice."

The regulars nodded their heads in agreement. "Aa"

Oishi looked out the window, "Valentine's day is soon, Tezuka, what will you do?"

Silence met the question. Tezuka was too busy processing his thoughts and debating whether it was a good idea to talk to Ryoma or not.

After several minutes the silence was broken by Inui clearing his throat, "Just this once Tezuka, stop being so self-sacrificing and think about both you and Ryoma-kun's feelings. Remember they are two people in this relationship and you must take into account his feelings as well."

And once again silence reigned in the clubroom.

~..**_RYoma_**~..~

Staring out the window, the prince of tennis rose his hand to wipe the tears that were falling. He knew the real reason behind the break up. He knew his lover had done it to protect him, but, he didn't want this. He wanted to be with the older male, he wanted... "Kunimitsu." he whispered raising a hand to touch the window, golden eyes staring at the rain that was coming down pretty hard.

Closing his eyes, Ryoma resisted the rising urge to cry. 'Valentine's day is coming up, soon.' opening his cat-like eyes, Ryoma grasped the photo he had sat upon the side table a while ago, he stared at it. Two boys were on it. The older one was sitting under a tree, back against the trunk, head tilted back and eyes close. His arms were wrapped around a smaller figure who was lying in his laps, using hios chest as a pillow. "Mitsu" he whispered tracing the face of the older male, tears causing his vision to become blurry.

Setting the photo on his lap, Ryoma reached over and grabbed the paper and pensil he had asked the nurse to bring him a while ago. Leaning over, Ryoma began scribbling things down. Words from his heart. He will make Kunimitsu realize that no matter what those idiotic, obsessed, _conniving_ fan-girls do, he will never stop loving him. That he wanted to be wih him no matter what may happen to him.

* * *

Today was suppose to be a good day.

It suppose to be a day were lovers got to spend it together.

Valentines day was suppose to be a special day for them but how could they be happy knowing two of their friends were suffering.

~..~

Seishun Gakuen was holding a Valentine's day dance. Each student could bring a guest if they wanted. So it was only natural that since Fuji is dating Yukimura, he would invite the Rikkai team and since Sanada was currently in a relationship with Hyotei's diva Atobe Keigo, that school was invited to come as well and even if they weren't Atobe had ways to get what he wanted anyways.

So here was the two groups each dressed in a pair of jeans and dress shirt. Each looked really handsome as they approached the school. Though one of the boys didn't feel like going. He didn't feel like doing anything but lying in bed and forget what today marked.

Tezuka sighed inwardly as the school came into view, passing through the gates he entered the school beside him were the rest of the tennis regulars along with Hyotei and Rikkaidai. The students in the hall took several steps away when they saw the Seigaku regulars. They knew by now that the regulars were not on good terms with anyone that wasn't apart of the tennis club. They didn't trust anyone not after the attack on their baby boy.

And the coldness that flowed off of the members of Rikkai and Hyotei forced the students of Seigaku to remember that the tennis teams from various schools were not pleased with them as well because of the attack on Echizen Ryoma.

Eiji tightened his grip on Oishi as the golden pair walked beside Hyotei's dirty and silver pair. "Nya, I wonder how ochibi-chan is doing?"

Tezuka tensed at the mention of Ryoma's nickname before forcing himself to be calm.

"I am sure he is fine, Eiji" Oishi replied with a small smile as they entered the auditorium where the student and their guest were suppose to go for the dance.

~..~

Tezuka crossed his arms and observed his team. They were all having a good time and laughing but he could tell they were all half hearted attempts at having fun, after all how could they enjoy their time knowing that one of their own was miiserable and the other one was in the hospital.

"Ahem, can I have everyone's attention, please"

Everyone turned and looked over at the principal. "Now as you all know, several weeks ago, Echizen Ryoma had been attacked and was hospitalized because of the tumble down the stairs. And for those of you who were worried about his being, he is doing well and is recuperating nicely, though his left arm is indisposed at this time."

The Rikkaidai, Hyotei and Seigaku regulars glared at the woman, they didn't want anyone to know how Ryoma was doing. In their eyes no one deserved to know how he was doing, they knew they couldn't blame everyone for a small portion of the schools foolishness but it didn't stop them from doing so.

"And I also want to inform all of you that the culprits responsible for such actions were discovered and held accountable. They have been suspended from school and is forced into doing several hours of community service. As for the regulars of Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyotei, their is someone here that wants to thank you."

The said students looked surprise and turned towards the side where footsteps was coming from and gaped.

There walking towards the stage was their very own brat prince, Echizen Ryoma.

Grabbing the mic from the woman, Ryoma bowed slightly before facisng the students, "As the principal said, I want to thank my senpai-tachi for caring for me and being there for me these lasr several weeks. I came to here earlier on to speak with the principal and ask her something. And with her consentI have a song that I've written while being bedridden in the hospital. The song is dedicated to a very special person in my life and I am sure all of you know who he is already so there is no need for me to state his name."

Tezuka blinked his eyes and turned his head to the side briefly to see that his team were standing beside him. Rikkaidai and Hyotei as well. They watched as their baby boy walked towards a piano set up in the middle of the stage.

"The song is entitled, 'How can I not love you"

When Ryoma began playing and the words flowed free. Everyone was made privvy to the fact that Echizen Ryoma was not only talented in playing tennis but in composing music, singing and playing the piano. Really the boy was just full of surprises.

_Cannot touch, __Cannot hold, __Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know_

Tezuka closed his eyes and allowed Ryoma's soft voice to caress his ears. He really missed him. Kami, his heart ached to hold the small cat-like boy in his arms and never let go.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

Ryoma closed his eyes, fingers ghosting over the key. Head lowered slightly, bangs shielding his face. He successfully hid his face from view. He didn't want anyone to see his tears should he shed any but by the sound of his voice, everyone could feel his sorrow. The hurt he was feeling. The raw emotion emitting from his voice and the way he delievered it made the students and teachers alike know how deeply he was in love with the tennis captain.

It was a heart breaking sight.

_Cannot dream, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
What we known all along_

Fuji held Yukimura's hand tightly within his seeking his lovers reassurance that everything would be alright.

Momo stood beside Taka both staring at the stage with worry.

Inui had his arm wrapped around Kaidoh whose eyes was staring at Ryoma with worry.

Eiji hugs Oishi tightly, burying his head into his double partners neck, hiding the tears threatening to fall. He hated seeing his ochibi-chan so sad.

Oishi patted his boyfriends back comfortingly, green eyes shifting from Ryoma towards his best friend who was standing stock still, arms crossed, eyed focused on the stage. All in all to any onlooker, Tezuka would seem calm and in control but to those close to him, they would know that the stoic captain was not alright by the way his hand was gripping his forearms or the way his eyes were softer than they usually were or even how he was less tense.

But of course the only one who could tell was the Seigaku regulars, Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

Gakuto hugged Oshitari tightly who in turn comforted his lover/partner.

Shishido had his arms wrapped around Ohtori whose shoulders seem to shake a bit.

Jirou was staring sadly at the stage, for once not wanting to fall asleep.

Hiyoshi had his eyes narrowed and was glaring at nothing in particulat. He didn't like the brat being so sad.

Kabaji though it was hidden quiet well was also sadden about what happened.

Atobe crossed his arms over his chest, blue eyes staring at the hunch figure with unblinking blue eyes.

_How can I not love you_

_Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we known all along_

Yukimura feeling Fuji's grip tightening around his own glanced down at the shorter male before releasing his old on the tensai's hand. The action earned his a curious glance to which he smiled at before wrapping his arms around his shoulder bringing the smaller male closer to his body.

Marui and Kirihara were shaken by the raw emotion Ryoma was expressing that it nearly brought them to tears. Jackle and Yanagi held their respective lovers close to them offering them their silent support.

Niou was contemplating ways to torture the people responsible for breaking up the dubbed 'pillar pair' and for hurting their brat prince number two, brat prince number one being taken by Kirihara. Well in Rikkaidai that is how it was but for Seigaku and Hyotei it was the opposite, Echizen Ryoma was the ultimate brat prince while Kirihara came in a close second, But anyways, no one hurt people close to him without any form of retribuion. And for once Yagyuu did nothing to stop his partner. He just stood their, eyes hidden behind his glasses and allowed Niou to do what he wanted.

Sanada glanced at his lovers stiff form for a while before wrapping his arms around the younger male, who relaxws and leaned back into his warm embrace.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

Tezuka glanced to his side when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Hazel met emerald in a slight staring contest before the latter released a soft sight,.

"Tezuka, please take Inui's advice. You have to talk to Ryoma-kun, I can't stand seeing both of you suffering like this. And like Eiji said, 'We don't make the same mistakes twice'. We will protect him this time Tezuka."

Opening his mouth to respond he was silent by the ending of Ryoma's song.

___How can I not love you....____when you are gone._

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd the loudest being done by the tennis regulars.

Fuji, Eiji and Oishi not wanting Tezuka to run off or hide somewhere, grab their buchou and pushed him through the crowd and towards the stage. "Ike, buchou. You know you want to."

Tezuka gave them a blank stare before looking towards Ryoma and making up his mind he closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips over the stun rookie. When the shock vanished Ryoma happily gave into Tezuka's demands and melted against his buchou.

Whistling and cheers came from the tennis stars as they all grinned stupidely at the two pillars making out.

"Hm. The fangirls Jealousy and hateful attemprs to break rhe pillar pair up had the opposite affect." murmured Inui with a grin, his arms holding Kaidoh's body close to his own.

"What do you mean, Inui?" asked Momoshiro turning his head to glass at Seigaku's data man from his spot beside Taka.

Adjusting his glasses Inui glanced at his childhood friend when he heard a low hum come from him.

"The fan girls jealousy did nothing but making the pilar pairs love for each other strengthen. after today, I wouldn't be surprise if even death could not seperate the two of them." Yanagi replied, arms holding Kirihara close to him.

The group glanced at the stage before looking at each other with happy smiles.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ryo-chan" whispered Tezuka kissing the younger boys forehead.

Ryoma tightened his arms around Tezuka's shoulder and smiled lightly, eyes glowing beneath the dim light, "Happy Valentine's day, Kuni-chan."

* * *

_Hope you like it. _

_Review please._

_xKagi-chanx_


	9. Thrill pair Fuji's surprise

**_Disclaimer;_**_The only thing I own is any OC'sI chose to put and the plot...the characters belong to their respective owner....Takashi K..._

**Warning: **_This story will contain Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys Love, Male x Male relationship so if you don't like it, I suggest you leave. AU, HS setting._

**_Fuji _****_Syusuke's birthday fic_**

**_Sang:_**

**Pairings:** _Thrill (FuixRyo), Imperial (TezuxAto), golden(EijixOishi), emerald(InuixKai), burning(TakaxMomo) and others...._

* * *

.

.

.

_February 28_

_._

_._

_._

That was the date that marked the calendars. The last day of February to most but to a certain group of people it was a lot more important than just a date or just another day in the year. They had decided that it wasn't really fair that their friend only got to celebrate his birthday every four years, so they had taken it upon themselves to throw a party for him.

Eiji bounced around in excitement before glomping his ochibi-chan, much to the younger boy's annoyance as he shot a glare towards the red head, before glancing towards the captain of the team when he cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention.

"Alright, as you know Ryoma has already finished making the cake and tbe decorations and everything is already finished being set up. Kikumaru and Oishi, I want the both of you to head over to Fuji's house and bring him here, by whatever means necessary, wbile we finish up here."

"Hai, buchou" Eiji grinned brightly while Oishi smiled.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou." he responded

The two nodded their heads and walked out of the door.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke sighed and stared out the window.

Another year where he wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday with his friends, When he was younger he was always envious of the other kids, though he hid it well behind his closed eyes and gentle smiles As he grew older he realized the benefits of having a birthday every four years, he got better gifts to make up for the years.

Fuji's blue eyes opened when he saw two of his friends opening the gates to his house and tilted his head to the side. Standing up, he proceeded to walk down the stairs and to the front door to greet his guest.

He reached the door just when the knock came. Placing a smile on his lips, Fuji opened the door. "Oishi, Eiji. What brings the both of you here?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko-chan, nya" Eiji called glomping his best friend "It was terrible, some…fan girl had attacked poor ochibi-chan. He was hurt badly. Tezuka-buchou and the others are with him. Oishi and I wanted to stay with him as well but Tezuka said we should come and get you."

Fuji's eyes had snapped open, while Oishi looked worriedly and glanced at Eiji. Why would he say something like that to get Fuji to come with them? News like that would have the tensaiwanting to destroy anyone who approached him.

"Let me grab my shoes and jacket" he commented in a frosty tone of voice.

Eiji realizing his mistake quickly released his best friend and ran to hide behind his partner and watched as the tensai stepped away from the door. "Oiiiissshhiii, Fujiko-chan is really scary."

Oishi sweat drop, "Eiji, of course he is. Especially since he is angry. Why did you tell him Ryoma-kunwas hurt? You know how much he loves and how protective he is over his boyfriend. The same could be said about anyone of us. If something happened to you, I would be really upset as well."

'I know that's why I used him. I could have used Yuuta-kun too since Fujiko is obviously protective over his younger brother, but I was afraid that Fuji would head over to St. Rudolf high school and wreck havocupon the school even before we could explain anything to him. That's why I used ochibi-chan, that way Tezuka will be able to quench Fuji's bloodlust."

Before Oishi could reply the sounds of Fuji's steps caused them to pause and look towards the door.

"Let's go" called Fuji stepping out of his house and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ryoma who was standing near the window, saw Eiji running ahead of Oishi and Fuji and quickly gave the signal to the boys and flicked the light off while they all hid where they were, well some hid others just stood their with their arms crossed and a bored look on their face.

The door opened and a shout of 'Ryoma' was yelled before Fuji asked why the lights were off. Oishi moved towards the side and flipped the switch.

"**_Surprise, Happy Birthday Fuji _**_(Fuji-senpai)**"**_

Fuji blinked in disbelief, "Saa..."

Eiji laughed, "Sorry about tricking you Fujiko-chan, but ochibi had come to us about a week ago and told us that we should make you a birthday party since it is close to the day you were born. We agreed as well. We didn't think it was at all fair that you had to wait four years to even have a birthday. So for now on, you're going to have a small party every year, with just your friend and than on your real birthday, we'll have a bigger party, nya, where your family can come too." cheered the red head with Momoshiro adding in comments.

Smiling a soft smile, blue eyes glinting in appreciation, he thanked everyone sincerely while scanning the group.

Ryoma walked over towards him, green tinted black hair glowing under the lights. Catlike eyes hypnotizing his prey with their intense stare. The ruffled blue and white dress shirt billowed slightly. A rare but a genuine warm smile graced his lips. To anyone who didn't know Ryoma, they would think he was as innocent as an angel and together with Fuji they made a rather lovely pair for Fuji also appeared innocently angelic. But to those who were close to them, they had another name to call them by. The thrill pair. After all, everything they did seemed thrilling, fun. It made the blood withing their veins flare, burn, boil....in excitement.

"Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko-chan, come look at your cake that ochibi-chan made you, nya. It looks really good."

Nodding his head Fuji wrapped an arm around the smaller male, while placing a kiss to his temple. "Well let's go and look at this cake you made for me Ryo-chan." whispered Fuji.

Ryoma blushed lightly, tugging at his cap to conceal the light pink that dusted his cheeks and his nose. Before Fuji had time to see the cake Eiji was holding in his hands, he found his head shoved forward, right into the chocolate frosting.

Lifting his head, Fuji turned and narrowed his eyes at the person responsible.

Eiji laughed, "Hoi! Hoi! No mind, no mind, Fujiko-chan, nya. Ochibi made you two cakes. The first one was met to have your face printed on it."

"Oh?" the tensai turned and gave his boyfriend a look.

Ryoma shrugged and tilted his head up a bit, sticking out his tongue, boy wonder proceeded to lick the chocolate frosting off his tensai's cheek. "You look good." he whispered with a small smile as he turned his head away, ignoring the snickering that erupted from his more than immature senpai's or the amused chortles coming from the monkey king who was standing beside Tezuka.

Oishi walked forward holding another psn, "Here's your real birthday cake Fuji!" Oishi called with a smile.

Looking at the cake, Fuji smiled. The cake was covered in light blue and white frosting, with a picture of the entire Seigaku team standing near the ocean. Above the pickture was the words, **_'Happy sweet sixteen, Syusuke'_**.

Fuji, touched by how much effort his boyfriend must have gone through to commission the cake himsef, he pulled Ryoma closer and kissed him, smearing the chocolate frosting on his younger lovers face as he did so, not that he minded as he returned the kiss before pulling away and grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket he began wiping the frosting from Fuji's face all the while trying to ignore Momoshiro and Eiji as they laughed teasingly while making kissing noises but stopped when Tezuka threatened that if they kept that up, they would be running laps around the building, while Ryoma muttered something about his senpai's being immature.

Fuji couldn't help but smile, truly smile. He had the best friends in the world and nothing anyone would say will change his mind.

Looking towards the boy wrapped in his arms, his eyes opened a bit. He was lucky to have the boys heart, though he might appear to be lazy and uncaringly indifferent on the surface but beneath that was a feiry passionate person whose loyalty and care knew no bounds when they were directed to the people closest to his heart. Ryoma glanced up meeting his lovers steely blue eyes, unflitchingly.

"What is it Syusuke?"

Fuji shook his head, "I love you."

Ryoma smiled and kissed the tensai's lips chastly, "I love you as well." he whispered. "And Happy almost Birthday!"

Fuji chucked. "Arigato"

* * *

_Here's a quick fic for the thrill pair. I had to cut this short because of the storm going on around here. _

_Well Review._

_xKagi-chanx_


	10. Sensual pair

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. The only thing I own is the plot and Ryoma and Yukimura's pairing name._

**_Title: _**

**Warnings:** _mention of_ _male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU_

**Pairing: **_The divinity pair (Copyrighted...by me) (__Echizen Ryoma and Yukimura Seiichi)_

* * *

Shaking his head, an emerald tinted black haired boy carefully slipped a wrapped box into his back pack before turning to glance at his companion who was picking a fight with some older kids and from the looks of them they attended their rival school, Seishun Gakuen or better known as Seigaku.

Rolling his eyes, and tugging at his cap, the emerald haired boy lazily made his way towards his friend and stop the impending fight before it even started. He knew if their vice captain heard about what the idiot was doing, he would get what was nicknamed, **_'Sanada's bitch slap'_** of course no one said it in front of the said vice captain for fear of not only getting the slap but also the **_'laps of doom'_** he did not feel like running five hundred laps.

He watched as one of the boys, a broom haired one, rushed forward and grabbed the front of his friends shirt and dragging their faces together, "You teme, what the hell did you just say?"

"Now, now, Akaya" he drawled catching everyone's attention "Why are you causing trouble."

The group turned when they heard the drawl like voice and gaped; well some did, while others had their eyes widened in shock. The boy who interrupted the fight was really quite a looker. Shoulder length, wavy, raven black hair with green undertones, golden-green catlike eyes, thick black eyelashes, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. He was short, slim with a golden complexion. And by the way he held himself they could assume that this male was proud, and strong.

Seeing looks his friend was getting, Kirihara pulled away from the taller males hand and moved over towards the younger male. "Found what you wanted, Ryoma?"

Nodding his head, the younger male turned towards his friends, "We should go or fuku-buchou is going to get angry and give us his bitch slap."

Kirihara shivered, "Fuku buchou is mean!"

Ryomaturned his head and slanted a glance towards the light brown haired boy whose blue eyes was staring at him with such intensity that if he had been anyone else, Ryoma was sure he would have took a step back. "What is it?"

"You're from Rikkaidai, ne?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Saa, we were asked to come over for a practice match. We should go together."

"Che. Do what you want." Ryoma called out tugging at his cap. "Let's go Akaya."

Glaring at the group, Kirihara wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder and guided him away with the Seigaku regulars following behind.

Not being able to resist, Eiji ran forward and glomped the smaller boy, "Hoi! Hoi! Who are you ochibi? My name is Kikumaru Eiji , I'm a third year student at Seishun Gakuen. I am also the second half of the golden pair, my partner is over there, his name is Oishi Shuichirou, his known as the mother of Seigakubecause his always worried about everyone. Our team captain is Tezuka Kunimitsu, his very stoic and makes us run laps if we misbehave. My best friend is Fuji Syusuke who every one calls a tensai. His very scary, though. Inui is also scary with his juice and his stalker-ish tendencies. Taka-san makes really good sushi Momoshiro and Kaidoh who are both second year, they are always fighting with each other, nya."

Ryoma blinked and stared at the red head bored, "Tsk."

Kirihara glared at the red head, "Get your hands off of Ryoma!" he snarled.

Sticking out his tongue, Eiji told him no way was he releasing ochibi.

Ryoma sighed and tugged at his cap, "Mada mada dane." He murmured causing a giggle to escape the tensai's lips.

Reaching the school, the group was met with an angry looking Sanada and Kirihara and Ryoma inwardly gulped when the fuku buchou turned and ladled a very frightening glare upon them. "Kirihara, Echizen. You two are late." He called raising his hand,

Ryoma and Kirihara closed their eyes and got ready for the 'bitch slap' but they opened their eyes when the hit never came and gaped when they saw the stoic buchou of Seigaku standing over them, a hand grasping Sanada's wrist preventing him from hitting them.

"Tezuka!" Sanada turned and glared at his rival.

Tezuka focused a blank look on the Rikkai fuku buchou, "You should not lash out on them. Besides they were guiding us here."

Narrowing his eyes, Sanada glared at the younger boys,. "Get changed then get on the court." He snapped at them causing them to nod their heads before darting off towards the clubroom.

Eiji clutched onto the back of his double partners shoulder, "Sanada-kun is more scary than Tezuka-buchou!" he declared "Does he really slap them."

Oishi patted his partners back, "It seems he does, Eiji"

"Saa, makes you glad that Tezuka only assigns you laps, doesn't it" replied Fuji, his eyes opening to peer at Sanada. He might have only met the two younger boys, one who didn't quite make a good first impression, but he was quite fond of them nonetheless.

The walk from the store to the Rikkai school had taken roughly thirty minutes and in that time he could tell the two boys were good kids, a bit bratty but otherwise they were interesting. And to find out that the fuku buchou of the team actually hits the members like this well he didn't know what to feel.

Eiji nodded his head, "Poor chibi-tachi, it was a good thing Tezuka-buchou was here or they would have gotten hit, nya"

"Man, that Sanada is cold to do something like that." Whispered Momoshiro

~..~..~

The practice matches were drawing to a close when Yukimura Seiichi walked onto the court causing the Rikkai team to look over at their captain.

"Mura-buchou!" called Kirihara as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and ran towards his captain. "Happy Birthday!"

Yukimura smiled and thanked the boy.

"I have your gift in the clubroom." he added "I'll give it to you after practice."

"Happy Birthday, buchou!!" all the other regulars called out with smiles or grins.

Niou smirked and threw a careless arm over the blue haired boy's shoulder, "Marui brought you a cake, but I think that was only an excuse to go to the bakery. puri"

Marui scowled at the trickster, "That's not true Niou."

Jackle patted his partners shoulder, "Calm down Marui." he whispered turning his head towards the captain "We all left our gifs for you in the clubroom. We weren't sure if you would make it to practice."

"It's fine." Yukimura smiled "Thank you all."

The Seigaku regulars blinked in surprise. They had no clue it was the Rikkai buchou's birthday today.

Oishiwas about to ask something when movement to the side caused everyone to turn and watched as the smaller boy walked over. His movements were just as lazy as before, but his eyes seem to burn as they stared at the captain. "Ne, buchou" he drawled out causing the regulars of Seigaku to raise their brows in surprise wondering how close these two were.

"Ryo-chan" smiled Yukimura "What is it?"

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "Happy Birthday!!"

Giving out a small smie, Yukimurathanked the younger boy, "So how did everyone do?"

Yanagi opened his eyes a bit, "They have improved, but Seigaku is no push over, they took two games from us. The last game ended in a tie, 6-6 . Echizen-kun is a force to reckon with. It's scary how fast he grows."

"He and Kirihara will lead Rikkaidai well next year." commented Yagyuu causing the said two boys to blush a bit at the praise.

Sanada grunted, "Or they will let it fall to ruins" turning to glance at his best friend, "Both of them have no sense for being on time. And they need to be watched constantly."

Kirihara and Ryoma bristled at that. They did not like the fact that Sanada was basically saying they needed a baby sitter.

Yukimurachuckled, "I think they will be fine." he whispered glancing at Ryoma with a soft, seemingly longing look.

"Well since you are here, let's go party." called Marui as he popped his apple flavored bubblegum.

Yanagi nodded his head, "We should, Marui after all ordered a strawberry cake laded with vanilla frosting. whipped cream and chocolate syrup. ants will no doubt be drawn to it."

At hearing that, Marui's eyes widened and he took off towards the clubroom, yelling about how the ants better not be touching his cake. With several chuckles the group trailed after the red head. Yukimura turned and look at the Seigaku team, "You can come along as well."

"Are you sure. We don't want to in pose." Oishi called out waving his arms.

Yukmurashook his head, "It's fine. Come on."

~..~..~

As the party wares on, it became obvious to several of Seigaku'smore intuitive members that the captain of Rikkaidai was in love with their teams first year regular. But it was hard to tell if the feelings were returned for the younger boy always looked so apathetic. Fuji walked over and sat beside Yukimura to engage him in conversation.

"So why don't you just ask your freshman out? It's pretty obvious that your soft on him." smiled Fuji

Yukimura gave a soft chucke, "Saa, Ryo-chan doesn't pay attention to anything but tennis, ponta and his cat Kurapin. I believe that's the only tnink he loves in this point and time."

"But you'd never know. Echizen-kun always looks so bored, so you'll never really know what his thinking unless you ask him, ne. Tezuka is the same way."

The two looked up when they saw Ryoma get up from his seat and nodded his head towards Kirihara before leaving the room.

"Go on, Yukimura. Go talk to him." whispered Fuji as he stood back up and moved over towards Eiji.

Bebating whether or not he should go and speak to the cat eyed boy or not, after a few minutes he stood up and exit the room, drawing the attention from the rest of the group as well.

Niou grinned and got up, "I have to see this."

~..~..~..~

Ryoma turned his head and looked over at his captain with a nod of his head, "Buchou" he greeted

"Having fun?"

Ryoma tugged at his cap and nodded his head, "Yeah. Just needed fresh air."

Silence reigned before Yukimura turned towards the smaller male and took one of his hand lightly within his own which gained him a confused-shocked glance from the apathetic youth. "Buchou?"

"Ryoma, I don't know how to say this but..." Yukimura bit his lower lip, his blue eyes looked up and connected with wide golden eyes, "I love you Ryoma, and I wish to become more than senpai or kohai, captain and teammate, friends. I wish to be your boyfriend, your lover."

Golden eyes softened a bit, small hands reached out and cupped the older males cheeks lightly, "Buchou." he whispered, soft voice ghosting over the blue haired boys cheeks. "Seiichi-buchou!"

Yukimura's eyes widened at the nickname, before they slid closed when soft lips slanted against his own. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Yukimura deepened the innocent kiss.

Pulling back, Ryoma smiled and he placed his forehead against Yukimura's "I love you as well. Happy Birthday!"

* * *

_I didn't like how this came out...mou, *shrugs* nothing I can do about it now. Oh well, I'll try to write another Divinity pair later. _

_Review._

_xKagi-chanx_


	11. The Edo pair Drowning

_**Title:** Drowning_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned PoT, you'd know it. They'll definitely be shounen ai and Sakuno wouldn't exist. I don't own the song either. The beautiful song I choice for this oneshot is copyrighted and belongs to the best boy band in decades, BSB.  
_

_**Pairing:** Edo (KazuRyo), imperial, golden, silver, platinum and a lot of others._

* * *

Ryoma, fifteen years old, stood on the stage a mic clutched tightly within his hands as he stared at the group seated in the front giving him the thumbs up sign causing him to roll his golden eyes before his eyes made contact with a pair of grayish-blue ones, a small smile graced the usual stoic high school student. "Hello, um, I'm going to sing a song I wrote for my boyfriend; it's also a dedication to all of my friends and all of the couples out there. So, I hope you all like it."

Eiji bounced in his seat and turned towards the mentioned person and grinned, "Ne, Takugawa-senpai, have you ever heard Ochibi-chan sing?" the redhead glanced towards the stage in time to watch his baby boy take a seat on a bench behind a piano that had been brought in for his use.

"I haven't, no." Tokugawa shook his head, "But, I know he'll do exceptional just like with everything else he does." the older male stated plainly, causing several people to glance towards Tezuka briefly.

Momo smiled sheepishly, "Tokugawa-senpai you sound like Tezuka-buchou." the second year turned his attention towards his redhead friend, "Ne, Eiji-senpai, do you think Echizen and buchou would have hooked up had Atobe not stolen Tezuka from him, Tokugawa and Tezuka-buchou are oddly alike."

Fuji chuckled, "Who knows. I know for a fact that Tezuka had liked Ryo-chan but Atobe wouldn't leave Tezuka alone until he agreed to go out with him and the rest of that had been history." Blue eyes opened and glanced at Tokugawa whose eyebrow was twitching at the mentioned of Tezuka and his boyfriend being together, "No worries Tokugawa-senpai, Ryo-chan loves you now and Tezuka is happy, or as happy as he could be, with Atobe."

A soft melody began playing causing everyone to turn towards the stage where the music was coming from. The Seigaku regulars who already knew about their youngers talent for music smiled while Rikkai, Hyotei and Tokugawa gaped, well some of them did, while the others looked surprised by the discovery. Ohtori and Oshitari looked pleased at finding another person who appreciated music and couldn't wait to ask him to play with them.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_  
_I know you're not_.  
_You know you got the power_  
_to make me weak inside_

Tokugawa blinked at that while the rest of the gathered teams watched on in awe at the beautiful feminine voice that poured from the usually apathetic teen. The music combined with the music set a very romantic settling. _  
_

_ Oh you leave me breathless_  
_But it's okay  
cause y__ou are my survival_  
_Now hear me say_:

Ryoma poured everything he felt for Tokugawa into his voice. He wanted to tell the older boy just how much he loved him. How much he needed Tokugawa in his life. Every since there first meeting, Ryoma had felt captivated by the older boy and throughout the times they spent together the feeling only grew.

_I can't imagine  
life __without your  
love._  
_And even forever, don't  
seem __like long enough._

Leaning against his chair, Tokugawa stared at his little lover with a softness in his eyes that many would mess, but with people like Tezuka and Sanada, the Seigaku and Rikkai teams learned how to read what was hidden, and they definitely knew the older teen was in love with Ryoma.

Their meeting at been purely coincidental, but it was one that Tokugawa had been thankful for, well not the situation that led up to him meeting the boy. Even now, three years afterwards, he can still remember the event like it was yesterday.

_cause every time I  
breathe __I take you in_  
_and my heart beats  
again_.  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_you keep me drowning in  
your love_

Ryoma closed his eyes. as thoughts swirled around his mind. Images of the past assaulted his thoughts. He was twelve years old again and walking home from practice when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and dragged him into the alley he was just passing. He recalled being slammed against the brick wall and forced into a nauseating kiss. Hands were gliding down his side, forcing his jacket away which was followed by his shirt, his hat was knocked of his head and his bag thrown somewhere. The phantom pain of what happened after were replaced by soft, gentle hands holding him, whispered words meant to soothe him drifted into his ears.

_Every time I try to rise  
above_  
_I'm swept away by love_  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_you keep me drowning in your  
Love_

Seigaku couldn't have been happier, Tokugawa was perfect for their baby and the fact that after their first meeting, and upon hearing what had happened when they were called to the hospital, well safe to say the guy never saw the light of day again especially after Fuji and Tezuka got through with was obvious to them that Tokugawa was in love or close to it, and the over protectiveness and care he showered upon the younger boy were only second to the love that Seigaku and his family showed him, and after months of debating, they decided to set Tokugawa and their prince up, they wanted someone that would give Ryoma unconditional love and support and they found the older teen would do just that.

_Maybe I'm a  
drifter, late at  
night  
c__ause I have known the safety of_  
_floating freely in your arms  
_

Gakuto smiled and curled around his lovers body, who in turn tightened his hold around the small red head. Shishido smiled at Ohtori as he brought the younger male into his arms. Kabaji blinked when a small arm was wrapped around him and turned towards one of the few girls in the group and smiled at her. Returning the smile, she laid her head against her boyfriends arm and turned her attention towards the stage. Atobe leaned against Tezuka with what could only be called a smile, on his lips. Jirou cuddled up against Hiyoshi who blushed lightly before turning his eyes away from the older male.

_I don't need  
another lifeline_,  
_It's not for me,_  
_cause only you can save me_  
_Oh can't you see_

Marui hugged a blushing Kirihara while whispering words into the younger boys ears. Niou grinned, talking softly to his partner, who would adjust his glasses every once in a while before replying to whatever Niou was saying. A boy around the same age as Akaya with dark brown hair, giggled as he wrapped an arm around Yanagi, who glanced at the boy with a fond expression. A female with the same color complexion as Jackal, smiled from her position on the said males lap. Yukimura cuddled against Sanada, eyes closed as he took in the music, the voice and the lyrics being sang. Sanada glanced at the smaller male and smiled lightly.

_I can't imagine  
life __without your  
love_  
_and even forever_  
_don't seem like long enough_

Eiji wound himself tightly against Oishi as he took in those words, they were true. Forever didn't seem long enough to be with Oishi, he wanted to be with his partner for longer then forever. Inui buried his face against Kaidoh's neck, who in turn closed his eyes and gripped his lover tightly. Momo and Taka smiled at each other. Tezuka and Fuji glanced towards Tokugawa briefly before turning their attention back to the stage. The brunet captain moved his eyes towards his side when he felt a pressure and allowed a small smile to cross his lips at the sight of Atobe leaning against him. Fuji grinned when an arm coiled around his waist, pulling him against a firm chest, blue eyes peeked open to stare into the eyes of his childhood best friend, who leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his forehead, whispering his apologizes for being late.

_cause every time I  
breathe. I take you in_  
_And my heart beats  
again_  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_you keep me  
drowning in your love_

Tokugawa closed his eyes as he listened to the words of the song. He wanted to understand everything that his lover wanted him to know. An indescribable feeling filled him, his heart pounded and all of a sudden it was became too hard to breathe. A hand being pressed into his back made his eyes snapped open as he turned to look at the culprit and blinked at the young woman behind him.

"You should breath before you faint kid." a smile formed on her lips before her eyes glanced towards Ryoma, "Ryoma-san is very talented isn't he." the smile widened into a fondness one would direct at a little brother they were proud of, "He loves you a lot you know. The only people he had ever spoke about with any positive emotion were his friends on Seigaku team, until you came along."

_Every time I try to rise  
above_  
_I'm swept away by  
love_  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_you keep me  
drowning in your lov_e

Blinking his surprise away, Tokugawa stared at the woman for a bit before realization dawned upon him, "Meino Nanako-san, Ryoma's older cousin, he said you were in America for one of those exchange programs your university was having."

Nanako nodded her head, "Yes that's right, but I kept in touch with Ryoma-san and he told me all about you. I'm happy that you make him happy. I thought he would have gotten together with either Tezuka-san or Fuji-san..." Tokugawa gave a nod and glanced at the said two who were watching Ryoma rather intently while holding their significant others. "I would like to know how the two of you met afterwards."

_Go on and pull me  
under, c__over me with  
dreams  
Yeah_  
_Love me mouth to mouth now_  
_You know I can't resist c__ause  
you're the air that I breathe!_

Ryoma pointed upwards, head tilted back and eyes closed while a single hand glided across the keys. The emotion pouring from him and into his words caused several people to clutch onto their lover; wife, husband; whoever they were together with.

The Seigaku team couldn't help but smile at their baby, pride reflected within their gazes. Eiji leaned against Oishi, gripping the vice captain who tightened his hold around the younger male, pressing a kiss to the redheads temple, "I love you Eiji."

The redhead smiled brightly, "And I love Oishii!" Eiji's statement caused the green eyed youth to flush slightly, it had become a sorta pet-name of Eiji to add another 'i' to his name, so instead of calling his name like many believed, he was actually calling him 'delicious' that only the regulars had got on to after all the years together.

Oishi glanced towards the dance floor which only had a few couple, with a smile, he rugged on his partners hand and motioned towards the direction he was just looking in. Looking over, the redhead grinned and jumped to his feet, pulling the taller male with him. Taka saw what they were doing and silently asked Momo if he wanted to dance, which he agreed to without hesitation. Inui smiled and not bothering to ask, began pulling Kaidoh towards the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance Syuusuke?" Saeki asked, Fuji smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover and gave a nod, allowing the younger male to guide them towards the direction.

Before Tezuka could do, or say anything for that matter, he felt a hand grasp his own and glanced down, only to see Atobe's slightly pale hands holding his own, "Come on Kuni." The Atobe heir urged, around them, other couples were making their way towards the front. With a nod of his head, the Seigaku captain allowed himself to be dragged towards the dance floor.

_Every time I breathe I  
take you in_  
_And my heart beats  
again_  
_Baby I can't help it,_  
_you keep me  
drowning in your love_

Someone walked over and handed something to Ryoma before taking a seat beside the younger male and took over playing while the prince placed the wireless headset mic and stood up allowing the unknown male to continue. With a nod towards the man, Ryoma moved towards the front of the stage.

_Every time I try to rise  
above_  
_I'm swept away by love_  
_and baby I can't help it,_  
_you keep me drowning in your_

_LOOOOOOVE!_

Cheers rang out and Ryoma jumped down from the stage and weaved his way through the crowd, heading towards his lover. Tokugawa stood up as Ryoma came closer to him. Pausing in his steps, Ryoma continued to sing, watching as the older male closed the remaining distance between them.

_Baby I can't help it_  
_Keep me drowning_  
_In your love_  
_keep me drowning in you love_  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_can't help it no, no_

Tokugawa wrapped his arms around Ryoma, who returned the hug, his voice reaching it's crescendo, the voice reaching heights not possible for any male but he did it beautifully, causing the cheers of the crowd to pick up.

_Cause every time I  
breathe __I take you in_  
_And my heart beats  
again_  
_Baby I can't help it_  
_You keep me d__rowning in  
your love_

Ryoma intertwined his fingers behind Tokugawa's neck, resting his cheek against the taller teenagers chest, as said male ran his hands down Ryoma's back, lips placing butterfly kisses against his forehead, temple, check and his neck._  
_

_Every time I try to rise  
above_  
_I'm swept away by love_  
_Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
drowning in_

_Your love!_

Not wasting anytime after the final note ended, Tokugawa placed his lips over his little lovers amongst the claps and cheers of the crowed. Pulling away after a moment, Tokugawa stared into those magnificent golden eyes, "Aishiteru, Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled and returned the sentiments. "Aishiteru Tokugawa Kazuya." Some times drowning in the love you felt for another was alright, as long as that person was there to make sure you surfaced every once in a while.

* * *

_Originally, this was suppose to have been TezuRyo, but half way through writing this Tokugawa Kazuya decided he wanted Echizen Ryoma, so...yeah! _

_*When I have the time, I might make a prequel to this oneshot, where Ryoma and Tokugawa first meet, but it's up to you. So. if you want one then review and tell me so, if not then I might not do one.*  
_

_Tenma  
_


	12. Pillar pair - How did I fall in love

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of tennis or the song, which is sang by the best boy band in any generation. 'How did I fall in love with you' by BSB_

_**Pairings:** Pillar, Golden, Emerald, Taka/Fuji, OC/Momo  
_

_**Summary****:** Being in love was never easy, but being in love with someone who didn't return those feelings was heart-wrenching. _

* * *

He had no idea how it happened. No idea when his admiration for the older teen turned into something so different. Stronger. His heart clenched painfully whenever he saw the older male and his stomach churned, his breathing became harsh and he had the unbearable urge to just cry, and he had no idea why or how this had happen.

Golden eyes scanned the courts before turning away. He couldn't bring himself to do or say anything. Not to him. Whirling on his heels, the baby of the Seigaku regular team walked away, unaware of the eyes watching him with concern.

"Something is wrong with him! We should really follow him and get him to talk to us about whatever is bothering him." Oishi stated, pacing in front of the group, who immediately nodded their heads and took off after their first year, well, most of them did. Fuji, Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui were slower but just as anxious to see what is wrong with their baby, though Inui had a guess.

The group stopped at the music room when they saw Ryoma entered the room and they crept closer to the door and peered into the room, to see Ryoma talking with the music teacher, Takigawa Yushio. They watched as the man gave a nod of his head and gestured towards the piano. Ryoma bowed his head and walked towards the said instrument.

They gaped a bit, surprised, they didn't know Ryoma could play any musical instrument. Soft music began to drift to their ears and they stared at there freshman in shock when a soft feminine voice came pouring out of his mouth to combine with the lovely melody, nearly brought the more emotional members of the group to tears.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_  
_The best of friends like_  
_Brother and Brother_  
_We understood, we'd never be,_  
_Alone_

Eiji clunged to the vice captain, and Oishi wrapped his arms around his partner, in tennis and in life. Fuji laid his head against Taka's chest while Inui placed a hand on Kaidoh shoulder. Momo bit his bottom lip and Tezuka watched the younger boy in silent inquiry._  
_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_  
_The night is long and I need your touch_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_I never meant to feel this way_  
_Don't want to be_  
_Alone tonight_

The Seigaku team shared a look, if they were listening to the lyrics right, then their baby was in love with someone, and with his outward personality, he probably didn't know what to do about his feelings. "Poor ochibi-chan."

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

_How?  
_

Yushio closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. The emotions that thickened the first years voice amazed and moved him. And as a music instructor, it was this kind of real feelings that he wanted his students to bring out while singing. He could taste the pain Ryoma was in due to the one-sided love he was trapped in._  
_

_I hear your voice_  
_And I start to tremble_  
_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

Tezuka felt his heart give a painful tug and he released an inaudible gasped as he stared at the beautiful boy who was practically baring his soul in that room. It hurt him to know the younger boy was in so much pain. And he had to wonder just who the boy was in love with. Just who had hurt him so badly. _  
_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_  
_Don't want to be,_  
_Alone tonight_

"I didn't even noticed that our baby was all grown up and falling into a unrequited love and getting his first broken heart in the process." The redhead closed his eyes, lips quivering in sadness, "Who could he love that wouldn't return his feelings? Every one loves ochibi-chan, don't they?" He didn't think anyone could resist the younger boys charismatic presence, even when the boy was arrogant or bratty, he was still cute.

Oishi held the younger male, he couldn't answer for there was none to give and it didn't help that his maternal instinct he gained were screaming at him to rush into the room and hold the small prodigy, to protect him from the evils of the world, and never let him go. He reigned in that urge though.

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

Inui glanced at Tezuka briefly before glancing towards the redhead, "That's not it Eiji, you have to remember who your talking about as well. Ryoma is not one to speak up about his feelings, so the person he could be in love with might not even know they are hurting him."_  
_

_Oh I want to say this right_  
_And it has to be tonight_  
_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

"That's right, knowing him, he'd observe the person and come to his own conclusion, and they're usually right, though." Momo rubbed his arms, "I mean he knew how I felt about Yashiro despite the way I prattled about Tachibana's imouto, and he only had to see Shiro once for him to know the feeling was mutual."

Fuji nodded his head, "Unless the person he's in love with are giving off mix signals and Ryo-chan can't pinpoint exactly how the other feels and came to the conclusion that the feeling was one-sided on his part." he replied, leaning his head against his lover's chest. Taka smiled softly at the brunet and wrapped his arms around the smaller males waist.

_I don't want to live this life_  
_I don't want to say goodbye_  
_With you I wanna spend_  
_The rest of my life_

As the last word was sang, Ryoma poured everything he had into it and it nearly brought his teammates to their knees. Eiji buried his face within Oishi's shoulder, who in turn gripped his lover. Fuji held onto Taka's arm, while he wrapped an arm around the smaller males waist. Inui tightened his hold over Kaidoh, who hissed softly, lying his head against his partners chest. Momo wished his boyfriend was there while Tezuka continued to stare at the youngest regular, his expression was has hard to read as ever, disappointing two people who was watching him. _  
_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

"Who could have captured ochibi's heart, nya? It'll have to be someone that played tennis wouldn't it? And he has to be good enough to keep him fascinated long enough to make ochibi-chan fall in love." the redhead stated, wiping the tears from his eyes.

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard, so fast, this time_  
_Everything's changed, we never knew_

Inui glanced at Tezuka, "As data concluded, there is only one person that Ryoma has always been awed by, and throughout the years it has never waned, not even once." at that all eyes turned towards there captain, who blinked in confusion, "Tezuka, your the one who holds our baby boys heart, and it's you who can either make him happy or break his heart entirely, here and now."

_How did I fall,_  
_in love,_  
_with you?_

Eyes closed tightly, as tears gently fall from his eyes to land on his hands, that were still resting upon the piano keys. He was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he turned only to be meant with hazel ones. "Buchou..." he replied.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka ran his fingers down the boys tear stained face, "You shouldn't shed such unnecessary tears." the captain leaned his face down, "You have nothing to feel sorrow for, your feelings are very much returned." with those words Tezuka closed the remaining distance and claimed what belonged solely to him.

From beside the door, the rest of the Seigaku team smiled and cheered them on, Eiji and Momo being more vocal in their happiness.


End file.
